Why me?
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Aliah Smith is abused daily by her aunt and she deals with "a never there for me" uncle without getting treated with real family love. Once she learns the truth that she's adopted, she is told that she's the daughter of a suspected murderer of five. Will she chose to keep on living with an abusive aunt or live with a loving father who is a cold-blooded murderer? (Title Changed!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A girl with plum purple hair sat in her room. She had nothing to do other than sit inside it all day. Her pet Ferret Lulu kept on making noises through the cage.

"Quiet it down Lulu. Melanie's gonna kill you if…"

"Would you quiet that damn thing down!" said a tall woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes as she bursted in the room.

"Sorry. But it's not a thing….."

"Don't you dare talk back to me you piece of shit!" Melanie snapped.

Aliah kept her mouth shut to her abusive aunt.

"I raised you from a cold blooded murderer out there. You're lucky you're alive because he would've killed you. Well I wish." Melanie claimed.

" _What a threat."_ Aliah thought to herself. She couldn't believe her own aunt would abuse her own ten year old niece like that. Daily, Aliah would get yelled at and tortured by her unloving Aunt Melanie.

"**Sigh**. If only Uncle Fritz were here to help me, then he would do something about it." Aliah said to Lulu. Lulu just did her chirp and went into a small den while Aliah just sat in her room watching the sunset tonight. All Aliah wanted was to be loved. Fritz is never there for her since he currently has a full time job of international travel.

"What to do…." Aliah said pacing back and forth in circles around her room.

She slumped on her bed sighing because she's bored. Nothing fun has ever happened in her life other than getting hit so many times. Aliah rolled the bottom of her shirt to look at her scar marks in the mirror, on her back once again. All she could do was cry at the sight of scars all over her back. She never bothered to tell Fritz about this because he's always too busy to even talk to Aliah. But Aliah wanted to know more about herself. Why was she raised to be protected from a cold blooded murderer? Aliah tiptoed downstairs to see her aunt on the computer doing social chatting.

"Um, Aunt-" Aliah was paused by her aunt screaming at her.

"What did I say? You must call me by my first name because you're not my niece!" Melanie snapped.

Aliah rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why was she raised by this woman?

"Um, I was wandering…."

"Spit it out! Whatever you have to say, say it now or else I'll get out my belt!" Melanie spat.

"Where did I come from?!" Aliah shouted back.

"Excuse me?!" Melanie replied in a dangerous tone.

"WHERE THE HELL DID I COME FROM!" Aliah shouted back in the same dangerous tone.

"What did I say about swearing! Well, you're definitely not my daughter so…"

Aliah was getting more irritated at her aunt. All she needed was an answer.

"Just fucking answer me Melanie!" Aliah screamed at her.

Melanie glared at her niece since she needed to know the truth. Aliah deserved it.

"You want the truth? I'll tell you. Then you'll receive a punishment for being a son of a bitch about it." Melanie said pulling out her belt.

"Deal." Aliah replied. It's worth getting whipped to know a truth that she was supposed to be told.

"Ten years ago, in the year of 1987, you were left on our porch around 1 in the morning. You see, Fritz's sister in law, had place you on our front porch with a note saying to take care of you. But you were lucky your uncle was around because I would've sent you straight to an orphanage."

Aliah's anger was rising up at the sound of Melanie's temper. This woman clearly doesn't love children.

"She gave you away because of your father committing murders of five innocent children. He took away my son. My poor son. It's a reason why you have to be here because you're a criminal's daughter!"

That, Aliah had to feel bad at.

"The only problem is that Fritz trusts his own brother still yet he was the one that murdered our son!" Melanie continued crying in anger. Aliah had a lump in her throat about all she was hearing.

"You look exactly like your father, which is why you don't belong here!" Melanie spat.

Aliah couldn't believe what she was hearing. All that hatred that she didn't deserve was all about a grieving mother for her son.

"What was my Dad's name?" Aliah questioned Melanie.

"Vincent. Vincent Smith. I don't think he'll love you anyway because he never knew you were born! Your mother left him before you were born. As for your mother, ha! She gave you away because you were a waste of space….."

"THAT'S A LIE! She would never get rid of me because I'm nothing to her! She'll still love me compared to you..." Aliah yelled back as if she was defending her mother.

"Your punishment will be harsher than ever!" Melanie said taking out the belt and whipping Aliah with all her strength. Aliah's back bleed so violently, she could feel the warmth of it rolling down her back.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU JUST WASTED MY TIME ON MY CHATS! NOW I'LL HAVE TO CATCH UP ON A FEW THINGS. GO!" Melanie shouted loudly at Aliah as she fled upstairs to her room locking and slamming the door. Aliah whipped her hand on her back and saw so much blood she's never seen in her life.

"Lulu, what am I going to do about her?! She's going to continue hurting me more and more! I can't stand it!" Aliah cried. Lulu only stared at the bloody scar on Aliah's back as it bled so violently.

"Tomorrow is another day." Aliah said slumping on her bed trying to numb the pain.

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far? It's really tense in my opinion. Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aliah stared at her Fredbear plushie because it would always communicate with her. She was told it was passed down to her when she was a born. She still possesses it, but it does freak her out at some points. Whenever she sleeps at night, she finds herself in a room that's not hers. She would hear strange noises through the night and stay awake until 6AM. Then suddenly, she'd see scary demonic looking figures after her ready to demolish her. She feared these monsters like hell. Maybe this dream or nightmare was telling her something. The one monster Aliah feared the most was Fredbear. His teeth were bloody as if he's _eaten another human before._ The others looked exactly like the characters at Freddy Fazbear's when Melanie used to take Aliah there. She was a little loving back then, but never like a crazy loving dream aunt Aliah wished to have.

"Why am I dreaming about this?!" Aliah said a little freaked out as she sat next to her plushie. She flicked on the flashlight she had in her hand and explored the room a little more.

"Let's see what else is in here." Aliah said shining her light around the room.

She didn't just see children's toys and a pile of Freddy Fazbear plushies. There were posters of the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and some medical pills with a plasma machine to her right.

"What an odd thing to be in a room." Aliah said as she continued walking around before any animatronics could scare her. She heard a shuffling sound in the left side of her door.

"Great now what?" Aliah said walking over to the door. She was hesitant as a voice in her head to carefully listen for breathing. She listened to the door as she looked at the time. 5 AM. She could make it. Nothing could hurt her before six am. But things were taken a step further as she turned around to a shrieking sound grabbing her body and demolishing everything around her. Aliah knew she was probably dead, but she found herself in another dimension. Everything was pitch black except a certain area where it glowed. Aliah could see a pile of plushie and a golden plushie that looked like hers. But there was something else with the plushies. A child with blood all over him and bandages all over his head. She kept hearing the word

"I'm sorry."

"What does this mean?" Aliah said as the child stared at his plushies. But after the mysterious voices died down, the world was getting darker and the light was fading. She could hear the sound of flight as if the child was set free. Aliah woke up a little freaked out after what she had just saw. A poor child was injured in the head. Maybe killed after a skull fracture but the child was forgiving.

"Lulu, quiet down!" Aliah hushed her ferret as it started making more sounds and noises.

Aliah then stared at her plushie. It was always there for her. Watching her every move.

"What the hell did I just see?" Aliah asked herself as she faced her plushie.

The plushie just remained silent.

"Of course. Not going to speak." Aliah said rolling her eyes. She gazed into the mirror once again to check her back. The nasty scar was still there, but at least it stopped bleeding. Aliah headed downstairs to see her aunt on social chatting once again. Aliah continued on to the front door and headed outside.

"Well, at least she doesn't mind me leaving without permission. She never wanted me in the first place." Aliah sighed in relief. Aliah passed by a sign showing a new location for a new restaurant.

"Huh. Sister Location. Interesting." Aliah sighed throwing the paper on the ground since it was a new children's place.

Aliah passed by some children who hung out with their friends. More like family. Aliah sighed and grunted as she continued walking. Signs were everywhere. Most of them were weird advertisements but one caught her eye.

"5 missing children. Were they murdered?" Aliah read as she looked at the pictures of them. One of the 5 children looked very familiar. He had golden hair and hazel eyes. Sound familiar? The child looked exactly like Aliah's aunt.

"I guess that why she loved him so much." Aliah said in a shocked tone. Her cousin would've been alive if he wasn't murdered.

Aliah continued walking unaware that she was being watched by people who saw her without supervision.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here alone?!" said a tall man approaching her.

"Nothing. I was just heading home." Aliah replied.

"Name's Mike Schmidt. I was just heading for my night shift and wondered if you were waiting for someone?"

"I'm good." Aliah replied realizing she just walked all the way to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

"Well, see ya kid!" Mike said rushing inside the building. Aliah decided to take a quick look at the building. It had just got new and improved. She noticed Mike talking to his manager as he exited to the building. Aliah knew that was the murderer of the children as suspected on the signs she saw this morning. Aliah decided to rush home immediately before she'll get in trouble.

"My aunt's going to kill me if I don't get home!" Aliah said walking towards the direction of her home. She didn't realize she was 7 miles away.

"This is going to fun-" Aliah said in a sarcastic tone dragging herself in the direction of her home.

After 15 minutes, a car pulled up to Aliah as she only had fifteen more minutes to spare.

"You need a lift child?" asked a familiar voice.

"Uncle Fritz! You're home!" Aliah said excitedly.

"Hop in Aliah. I'll ride you home." Fritz said opening his door.

Aliah hopped in excitedly as Fritz offered her a ride home. He was happy to see his niece again, but not thrilled that she was wandering alone in town.

"Did your aunt know you were in town all day?" Fritz questioned all concerned.

Aliah was hesitant knowing she'll get in trouble again.

"Maybe. Actually no. She was on her social chats again." Aliah replied not wanting to tell Fritz that she's been abusing her lately. His wife's been a lazy scum lately after the death of her son. Fritz and Aliah entered the home and found Melanie sleeping on the couch.

"Ahem. Melanie. Wake the hell up!" Fritz yelled waking up his wife.

"Aliah, why don't you go to bed dear. I need to discuss some things with your aunt." Fritz ordered Aliah. Aliah nodded and headed to her room to pet her ferret she hasn't seen all day.

"Fritz. Finally you're back!" Melanie sighed excited to see her husband again.

Fritz kissed her and looked at her a little upset.

"What the hell is wrong?" Melanie asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"Have you not realized that our niece was wandering town alone without you supervising her?!" Fritz said in anger.

" _Oh that little bitch is so in trouble!"_ Melanie hissed under her breath.

There was a moment of silence as Aliah was quietly listening to her aunt and uncle fight like that.

"I just hope he'd get a divorce with her because she's a bitch I wouldn't call my aunt!" Aliah hissed loudly. Lulu and Aliah's Fredbear plushie remained silent enough for Aliah to keep listening.

"Listen, remember when Aliah got her blood test back in June. Just in case I asked for a DNA testing to make sure she was related to us and apparently …." there was an interruption during Fritz's sentence while Aliah was trying to listen.

"Lulu! How many times do I hafta tell you to quiet down at certain points?!" Aliah hissed louder.

"So?!" Melanie replied carelessly wishing to get rid of Aliah in the first place.

"I'm thinking that we should go let her live with my brother." Fritz said sternly.

"What?!" Melanie shouted a little angry with Fritz.

"You heard me! We're not always there for her. Her mom is dead and there's no other choice then her father." Fritz explained.

"B-but, he murdered our son! He'll turn _her_ into one too!" Melanie argued.

"I know what he did. I still trust him. That's his daughter. Lavender (Vincent's wife) didn't tell him about his daughter. Aliah's his only remaining child he's got and I believe he needs someone right now." Fritz said.

Melanie was speechless after two minutes of Fritz's suggestion.

"Um. What are we g-going to t-tell her now?" Melanie stuttered nervously.

"I'll go tell her. I did all the work so…." Fritz boasted in a teasingly voice.

Aliah could hear footsteps coming towards her room. All she heard was about her blood test because of her ferret interrupting Fritz the rest of the time.

"Aliah. We need to speak." Fritz said entering the room.

"We're going to let someone else take care of you for the rest of your life." Fritz said to Aliah as she paused in silence nervously.

"The reason why we ran a blood test two months ago was because to find your biological parents in case the claimed ones weren't a match. But the results did match the day we took you as ours and you'll be now in the hands of my….."

"Yes. Your brother. Vincent." Aliah said cutting off Fritz as he tried to finish his sentence. Fritz stood their staring at Aliah having no clue how she found out the truth. He didn't want to tell her until she was ready, but it was sooner than he thought.

"How did you find out-" Aliah cut off Fritz once again ready to face some consequences and explain what Melanie had told her.

 **A/N: That was interesting. Review if you want to see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chpater 2**

 _ **Previously….**_

" _Aliah. We need to speak." Fritz said entering the room._

" _We're going to let someone else take care of you for the rest of your life." Fritz said to Aliah as she paused in silence nervously._

" _The reason why we ran a blood test two months ago was because to find your biological parents in case the claimed ones weren't a match. But the results did match the day we took you as ours and you'll be now in the hands of my….."_

" _Yes. Your brother. Vincent." Aliah said cutting off Fritz as he tried to finish his sentence. Fritz stood their staring at Aliah having no clue how she found out the truth. He didn't want to tell her until she was ready, but it was sooner than he thought._

" _How did you find out-" Aliah cut off Fritz once again ready to face some consequences and explain what Melanie had told her._

"H-how. Did you find out?!" Fritz stuttered a bit.

"Melanie told me." Alaih said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you called her Aunt Melanie?" Fritz said in a strict tone.

"She doesn't like me calling her that! I asked her yesterday where I came from since I'm some murderer's daughter. She told me everything that happened and why my parents _left_ me! They would never do that would they?" Aliah questioned.

Fritz was speechless since he never imagined his wife saying that to her own niece. He didn't know what to say next since most of Melanie's claims were true.

"Well, your mother Lavender Smith. She...passed away Aliah. Melanie wasn't lying about your mother leaving you." Fritz replied.

Aliah stared in horror. She had a dead mom in the first place.

"How?!" Aliah asked nervously.

"Well, she was found in the woods behind our home. She died after she gave birth to you. Police claimed she lost so much blood and that she was weak. She apparently gave birth to you outside a hospital." Fritz replied explaining every detail.

"I was told she left a note." Aliah said.

Fritz nodded and went to get his folder of files.

"Yes. Lavender left this note." Fritz said handing over the note.

 _Dear Fritz and Melanie Smith,_

 _This note is from your sister in law Lavender Smith. I wanted to ask you to care for my remaining child. I named her Aliah Narcissa Smith. I'm dying and she'll die if no one is there to help her live. It's a pain to say goodbye, but please hear me out. My ex, a.k.a. your brother Vincent knows nothing about her since I left him before I got a month pregnant. Which means it's his daughter. But if fate comes and Aliah asks for an explanation, I ask you to tell her what I said in this note. I also kindly request that if she finds out. File a report requesting to live with my husband for the rest of her life. Thank you so much and goodbye for a long time._

 _~Lavender Maxwell Smith_

Aliah stared at the note in horror. The same question kept on pumping in her head.

" _Was it my fault that she died?"_ Aliah said trying to make it quiet. But of course Fritz heard what she said.

"No. It's not. She just gave birth to you at the wrong place and the wrong time. She made that choice and knew she was going to die." Fritz said.

"But she died, because I made her weak." Aliah claimed.

"No. She only wanted you to stay alive. It's what mothers do. She died for you Aliah." Fritz explained to Aliah whose mood seemed to get worse.

"So, I can just go to my Dad's right?" Aliah questioned kind of nervous to live with a murderer.

"Yes." Fritz replied speechless trying not to forget how he felt after Lavender's death. Lavender was a pretty nice woman to Fritz in his opinion.

"Want to know something crazy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, your mother Lavender, I used to love her." Fritz exclaimed.

"What?! You…." Aliah said speechless of anything else.

"Yes. I like her in eighth grade up until eleventh. You see, my brother felt the same towards her and he confessed first. Call me lazy if you like." Fritz said.

Aliah had to chuckle at that. He would've been a great dad, but of course he's always busy and never there for her. Well right now he is, but never for any other times.

"So, I'm going to live with my dad?" Aliah asked. Fritz nodded trying not to think about Lavender since he still loved her.

"I heard he was a murderer, he murdered your son. I was not only told by Melanie, but the signs outside." Aliah proclaimed.

Fritz sighed in horror and depression after what Melanie told her.

"Yes. I know. He just had problems and I'm sure he'll still love you anyway." Fritz said putting Lavender aside.

"Okay. But we'll he believe I'm his?" Aliah questioned.

Fritz held out the files and put them back into the folder with the note as well.

"He'll see this, then he'll believe for sure." Fritz said smiling at his niece.

Aliah smiled back as Fritz exited the room turning off the lights.

"That's good. Melanie hates me anyway." Aliah said sighing in relief.

"Why would she hate you? You're her niece." Fritz replied confused.

"She keeps yelling at me and how I waste her time on social chats." Aliah claimed.

" _Yep. This kid definitely needs someone to look after her."_ Fritz said in his head. Aliah didn't want to mention about the abuse part because that will definitely ruin their relationship. Even that is what Aliah wished, Melanie needs someone to be there for her after her son died.

"Goodnight kiddo. You'll meet your father t _omorrow_. That should give you a month before school starts." Fritz replied.

Aliah nodded and drifted off to sleep excitedly. But then she realized she'll have one of those nightmares again. Aliah's Fredbear plushie laid right next to her, watching her as she drifted off to sleep.

Words echoed in her head giving her no clue what they were saying until she heard explicit words.

"0 days until the party."

Aliah expected to see herself at some random child's party with a crowd of kids partying. She of course was right until this happened. She found herself at the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Fredbear's Diner. She saw a bunch of kids that looked like teens, but behind some masks. They looked like the characters of the pizzeria. They were surrounding a child that looked familiar in her previous dream.

"Wow. Your brother is kind of a baby isn't he." said the teen behind the Bonnie mask.

"It's hilarious! Let's give him a closer look!" said another teen behind a Foxy mask.

"No I don't wanna go!" the child cried. Aliah assumed the teen behind the Foxy mask was his brother.

"Wow. What a spoiled birthday gift." Aliah said irritated.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" said the brother once again.

"No please put me down!" the child cried out again.

"One….two...three….." the brother counted down as he placed his little brother in the animatronic's mouth. The mouth shut crushing the younger one.

A girl with orange hair, pigtails, and green eyes gasped seeing the sight of her friend. He was bloody everywhere. The older one stared in horror realizing what he had done.

"What the hell did you do?!" the teen behind the Chica mask shaked in horror.

"I….I'm sorry!" the older brother said shaking in his tone. He hurt him. Aliah stared wide eyed seeing the sight of the child. Blood spilled all over the place and one the animatronic's teeth. The bear looked so familiar especially the bloody teeth.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my….." Aliah repeated until she bumped into something. She gasped as she turned around to see a box that looked like a giant present. The top flap opened as a slender puppet arose.

"What does this puppet have to do with the bite incident thingy!" Aliah screamed as she fell to the ground on her knees. She put her hands all over her head while she kept on telling herself,

"This is just a dream! This is just a dream!"

She found herself awake in 3 in the morning.

"It was a dream…..no it was more than that." Aliah said.

Lulu was still asleep, but Fredbear was sitting still on the other side of the room with his black eyes staring at Aliah. Aliah walked over to it with curiosity.

"How did you get over here?" Aliah said standing face to face with the plushie.

Suddenly, the door burst open with an angry woman staring right at her.

"What the hell are you doing late up this night?!" Melanie yelled.

"I….."

"Shut up! Stop muttering in your sleep and get to bed!" Melanie said slapping Aliah across the face. She exited the room as Aliah rushed right back to her bed. Her face bleed from the cheek wishing that it was healed immediately.

"Fuck!" Aliah whispered harshly as she saw all the blood on her face.

"Tomorrow is another day." Aliah said sighing as she lay in bed for the next three hours.

 **A/N: How was that?! It was so fun to write! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aliah couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She witnessed a child getting bit by an animatronic because of his older brother lifting him up.

"He sounded sorry. But that could possibly be the worst birthday gift ever! Well it is!" Aliah said wishing to never ever be bitten by an animatronic's mouth.

Aliah headed downstairs to see both her aunt and uncle. Melanie was asleep on the couch once again while Fritz waited for her to get packing. After fifteen minutes, Fritz and Aliah were out the door.

"Melanie, we're leaving." Fritz said to his wife who just laid on the couch.

"Okay then." Fritz said as he exited the home with his niece.

Fritz and Aliah boarded the car to head to Vincent's. Aliah herself was kinda nervous about it because she knew her father was a murderer.

"Um Uncle Fritz, what's Vincent like?" Aliah questioned curiously. Fritz didn't know what to say since his brother's half possessed.

"Well, he is caring and passionate. He'll be happy to hear that you're his remaining child and that you'll be there for him." Fritz said to Aliah comforting her. The two arrived at a house bigger than theirs. Aliah exited the vehicle nervously walking towards the entrance. Fritz knocked on the door with moment later footsteps approaching it.

"Fritz! Long time no see!" said a man taller than Fritz. He had the same purple hair as Aliah.

"Brother, I have some exciting news." Fritz said holding out a filed report.

"Why don't you come in, and who is she?" Vincent questioned.

"We'll get to that." Fritz said entering the home as Vincent held the door open. Aliah looked around the home that looked less scary than it seemed. The place was clean and there were lots of picture of Vincent and his wife. Aliah gazed at the sight of her mother.

" _She's beautiful!"_ Aliah thought in her head. She did have the feeling of missing her.

"Those eyes. They look exactly like mine." Aliah said smiling at her mother's wedding picture.

Fritz explained what happened after Lavender's death since he already knew that his ex wife was dead. Vincent was shocked at the fact that she was pregnant and that she gave birth in the woods.

"Wait, if she gave birth out in the wild then…" Fritz paused his brother handing him the files.

"Yes. The baby, well…...Melanie and I raised her. Aliah, come over here." Fritz ordered his niece.

"Wait, then she's…"

"Yes. Your remaining child. Lavender named her Aliah Narcissa Smith." Fritz said putting his hand on Aliah's back as she smiled awkwardly.

"That's what we wanted to name her. If it was a girl." Vincent said.

"What?! You knew she was pregnant?" Fritz said in shock.

"Yeah. She looked pregnant so I knew. She even told me because she was my wife so….." Vincent replied.

"Then why on earth did she say that in this stupid note that you never knew?!" Fritz said looking at the note.

"She was probably stressed out." Vincent replied.

"True. Well here's the files and she's all yours!" Fritz said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Take care Aliah. Feel free to come visit us. I must be off! Going to Nebraska for a business trip!" Fritz said marching off into his car.

"Good grief. He's always on trips!" Aliah said sighing since she's not going to see him for quite a long time.

"I've heard. He must be tired from all those trips." Vincent added agreeing to Aliah. Aliah gazed towards her father as Vincent gazed towards his daughter. Finally. Someone to be there for one another.

"Your eyes, look just like your mother." Vincent complimented Aliah. Aliah felt so good on the inside but with a mixture of guilt.

"Thanks. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't of died." Aliah grunted.

Vincent stared at Aliah wide eyed not sure what to say next, He never expected this to happen.

"It's not your fault Aliah." Vincent assured Aliah as he touched her back.

"What do you mean?! Melanie told me she got rid of me and rotted because of me." Aliah sighed.

Vincent sighed since that stupid sister in law of his was married to a perfect brother. Vincent hated her because of her brattiness. The relationship got worse when he Murdered her son Felix.

"Do you get along with Melanie?" Vincent questioned.

"No. She's a bitch. She's done more than insulting me." Aliah said since she started feeling a little comfortable, talking about her abuse. Aliah explained how Melanie would punish her for stupid reasons and that the punishments were worse every time she got in trouble. Aliah pulled up her shirt to show Vincent the scar marks and lashes on her back. Vincent jerked seeing those marks especially the previous one since it appeared to be a super nasty one.

"She did all of that to you?!" Vincent said shocked.

Aliah nodded.

" _Damn that woman! That evil scoundrel!"_ Vincent hissed in his mind. Even though he just met Aliah, he did already feel the connection towards her. Seeing her get hurt like that reminded him of his previous sons. His older one would always tease his younger one until things got taken too far. He remembered the day his younger son died. That was the worst day of his life. His second worst day was murdering his second son as a punishment in death of his brother, once he realized that was a mistake once his wife left him four years later, finding out that he committed murders of five more children. Vincent knew he shouldn't be foolish towards his third child since he hates seeing child getting tortured these days.

"Didn't you tell Fritz?" Vincent asked.

"No. He was always too busy and no matter how hard I try to talk to him, he's never there for me!" Aliah replied.

"But this is serious. She could kill you." Vincent told Aliah since he wasn't even ready to lose a third child.

"I know. But I have no family." Aliah sighed trying to brush away all the abuse she has been through.

"You have me now." Vincent said wrapping his arms around Aliah stroking her hair. Aliah never experienced this before.

"I never usually get these kinds of things." Aliah said sighing feeling good she was loved for the first time.

"Well now you do. Tell me more about Melanie." Vincent said comforting his daughter. He was back to being a father once again only this time, trying not be so foolish about their relationship.

"Well, I felt like an orphan towards her because if your brother didn't notice me, then I would've gone to an orphanage." Aliah said wishing Melanie hadn't said that.

Aliah also explained how Melanie pretended to love her as she started aging. Aliah also explained what tools and weapons she would use to lash at her and continuously abuse her for nothing. Aliah felt more wet liquid dripping down her face. Her face was bleeding again from last night.

"This is what she did to me at three in the morning." Aliah said pointing to her bloody face.

"Here, let me get a cloth for that." Vincent said heading towards the kitchen soaking some paper towels. As Aliah put some of that treatment on, she never felt so healed in her life.

"Can I have some ice?" Aliah asked.

"In the freezer." Vincent said showing her where the ice was.

Aliah grabbed as much ice packs as she could find, and she laid them on her burning backs. The feeling of relaxation comforted her body as she felt like the scars were gonna go away.

"Aaaaaah. This feels great. Melanie never really healed me so I'm left with a lot of scars. I remember one year she brought a pitbull and that nasty thing attacked me and wounded my arm. She didn't even treat it after the pitbull was taken to humane society." Aliah explained after having a flashback. Vincent thought Melanie was way worse than he was since Aliah deserved none of this. He immediately knew why and regretted the mistake he made after killing his nephew.

"Aliah, I'm sorry. I never should've left your mother like that." Vincent said.

"I thought she left you."

"Well, we left each other, and if we stayed together, you wouldn't been hurt like that." Vincent said to Aliah.

"But, it's my fault Lavender's dead. I made her weak and die alone in those woods." Aliah said trying to think about why her mother left her.

"No. It's not. She made the choice to die for you otherwise you would've been dead."

"Yeah, but then I would feel like she did for me and I think it wasn't worth dying for a baby to survive to end up living in a hell hole place I dare to call home."

There was a moment of silence as Aliah felt like she was the blame for everything. Vincent was speechless too because this was the actual first time she's experienced love from somebody.

"Listen Aliah, you just didn't have love in the past. You just need someone to be there for you." Vincent explained.

"I do?" Aliah questioned.

"Yes. I'll always be there for you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After hours of spending time with Vincent, Aliah was walked upstairs to a bedroom where she'll sleep in. Vincent helped her with her stuff and recognized the stuffed bear she had. It looked exactly like the "Bite" victim's plush bear before he died. Vincent kept his mouth shut about the incident since he thought Aliah wasn't quite ready for this stuff. Aliah found herself in a yellow, golden like room with a view of the front of the home. She smiled as she gazed outside never experiencing a home like this. Aliah then, tucked herself into bed while Vincent shut out the lights.

"Goodnight Aliah." Vincent said to Aliah as she lied down.

"Goodnight….Daddy." Aliah said back as Vincent paused as she said that. He was never called that in a while and he felt great to be a dad once again.

"I love you." Vincent said kissing Aliah's forehead.

"I love you too." Aliah said feeling good about her sleep. Vincent exited the room with an exciting feeling of hearing those three words once again.

" _Man! I never get these feelings!"_ Aliah said lying in bed feeling happy. After three hours into the night, Aliah was in a deep sleep once again with a recurring nightmare.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Aliah shouted as she saw the same big brother lift his little brother into the golden bear's mouth.

"One…..two…..three!"

"Please Terence I'm scared!" the younger cried in fear with three seconds later, being bite by the animatronic.

Once again she heard the same shouting of people and the older brother's cries of apology.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Aliah stuttered once again seeing the horrid image of the child that was crushed. Then suddenly, the images went away and she found herself in that same room once again. She saw that same plasma machine and those pills knowing why they were there this time.

"Oh! The child, he was…...dying." Aliah said shocked about that scary fact. It even took her minute later to figure out why the nightmarish Fredbear had those bloody teeth, That was the "Bite" victim's eater. He bite his head killing him within twelve hours. The room disappeared once again as Aliah only saw pitch black. Then she saw a glowing light glowing down the boy who bandages on his head.

"The "Bite" Victim." Aliah whispered in horror. Footsteps started approaching the boy as Aliah was ready to run as fast as she could. The boy was only armed with a flashlight as he clutched it tightly. The footsteps grew closer and closer until a devilish golden monster approached the child. The child dropped down in his knees clenching the flashlight for dear life since that was the monster that killed him.

"Please don't hurt me!" the child pleaded to Fredbear who stared straight down at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you child." said Fredbear in a cool tone.

"Huh?"

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry for what I've done. Come with me, and your nightmares will go away." Fredbear said holding out his hand. The child was hesitant as Fredbear waited for his hand. He slowly reached his hand out, and held the monster's rough hand.

"I...I forgive you." the child said to Fredbear. Fredbear smiled and walked with the child to a glowing light of freedom where nothing can harm him now.

Aliah awoke freaked out from the nightmare at three in the morning. Her ferret Lulu was once again sound asleep while her Fredbear plushie was sitting on a chair staring at her once again.

"Just a nightmare. I guess." Aliah said breathing slowly. She thought she was going to go back to bed since the same nightmare came to her once again, but this time, she could hear a demonic voice telling her to go somewhere. Aliah sat upright in bed as if she was getting possessed. Her mind felt like she was in a different dimension, and she felt nothing, but coldness surround her. Aliah silently, got up and tiptoed to her door quietly trying not to wake up her ferret. Aliah stared into the dark hallway of silence as her mind told her to walk towards a certain door in the hallway. She stared as if she was being hypnotized and continued walking down a hallway towards that door she was told to open. As she approached the door. She paused and hesitated to open it as she heard crying in her mind. She could feel the same child behind that door trying to open it. But of course, his brother locked him inside of the room just to entertain himself.

"Please let me out!" said the child in Aliah's mind as she closed her eyes while holding the door knob. Aliah could also hear malicious laughing and more cries of the child. She then turned the knob, and opened the door silently. She entered the pitch black room touched around for light resources. The light switch was dead, but she did eventually find a flashlight sitting on a nightstand by the door. She flicked on the flashlight and to her horror, she was in a room she recognized.

"What…..the…...hell?" Aliah said with a loud whisper.

This was the exact room the child died in. She saw the same plasma machine, but empty, and the same pills, but expired. The room did have those same two doors and the same objects as she saw in her nightmare. The bed sheets were even the same. Aliah shined her light towards the closet where the scary fox was. She hesitated to open it as she slowly approached it. She opened the closet slowly as she gazed inside the hollow space/ She then shone her light inside of it shining on a Foxy plushie. In her nightmare, that plushie had the ability to transform into a horrifying beast. Aliah gazed in horror as she recognized everything in the room that looked identical in her nightmares.

"Okay, I just need to think." Aliah whispered. She closed her eyes and had the flashback of her nightmare. It mainly starts off with the older and younger brother. The older brother places his younger brother in an animatronic's mouth as a prank that went wrong and that Fredbear eventually kills its first victim. The younger brother somehow fears the teens behind the masks of the Freddy's Pizzeria characters including Fredbear. The child also had the same identical Fredbear plushie as Aliah who possessed it for ten years. The bear would watch her and Aliah had the same feeling that the bear watched the child as well. The child eventually forgives Fredbear and is finally free from the nightmares. Aliah then concentrated on the room by first gazing at the Foxy plushie who she assumed the child imagined it as his big brother hiding in that closet. She then searched around for more clues and found a picture of a child that looked exactly like the "Bite" victim. Aliah gazed in horror since that was the child she saw in her dream. He lived and died in the room she was standing in. Aliah dropped both the picture and the flashlight breathing heavily. She realized what her nightmares were saying to her.

"The "B-Bite" victim's m-my…...b-brother!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Previously…._

 _"The "B-Bite" victim's m-my…...b-brother!"_

"Don't mention any of this to Dad or he'll kill me!" Aliah said quietly dashing out of the room. She lay awake for the rest of the night horrified by her findings.

"It's strange. I never knew my Dad had children before me. What even happened to them anyways?" Aliah questioned to herself. As dawn approached, Aliah was busy laying in bed since her terrible sleep was so tense. She expected to nothing that day since it was her previous life.

"Aliah…." a calming voice called from downstairs.

Aliah got up excitedly since she felt good to have real family call her name.

"Yeah?" Aliah said entering the downstairs to see Vincent by the door.

"I was told by Fritz that you'll start school soon?"

"Sc-school?" Aliah questioned nervously since there was one thing Vincent didn't know about her.

"What's the problem with that?"

Aliah stood all hesitant since she had to tell her father what happened last time she went to school.

"I uh…..kinda…...got _expelled_ from my previous school….."

"What?!" Vincent exclaimed

"It's sorta a long story. You see, I was playing Dodgeball in gym class. Then I knocked some kid out fair and square and then we got into a fight. I punched and broke his nose while he bit my arm uh….we kept this up until a teacher could finally restrain us. Of course he blamed me and that's how I got expelled. It's really ridiculous because I only broke his nose. I only should at least get a suspension for that because the nose would eventually heal. But biting someone, seriously! This arm would've gotten infected!" Aliah complained looking at her arm which still had some teeth marks.

Vincent stared at Aliah as if Fritz and Melanie created her to become psycho.

" _What the hell did my brother give me?"_

"Well, your uncle did tell me you were moving to a new school. I can see why you got expelled." Vincent chuckled as if she was his little monster.

"Yeah. I taught that kid a lesson." Aliah sniggered.

Aliah stepped outside in the fresh morning air relieved to be relaxed instead of being yelled at.

"Where are we going exactly? I never really spent time with anyone. I just went to places by myself since I was eight." Aliah questioned.

Vincent felt so bad for her since she had no friends, not even family to hang out with.

"Well, I have to go to work, but I do know a friend who has a daughter your age." Vincent replied thinking about Jeremy his night guard.

"I never had friends before. I guess I'll have to make some." Aliah said hoping inside her father's car. As 15 minutes pass by, they arrived at the place where her father worked and it happened to be the place she stopped by a couple days ago.

"I walked by here. All by myself of course, but I think I met one of your managers." Aliah said thinking of Mike who happened to be one of the night guards.

"I think he told me about you. He only said you were wandering off by yourself." Vincent replied.

Aliah had a thought about that if she'd stay and meet him for the first time.

"Yeah. that was me." Aliah sighed gazing out the window. She had this feeling inside of her since she never experienced this kind of stuff before. As they approached the building, Aliah was nervous to enter in since it looked a little like the original restaurant only with upgrades. Another person walked out of the office all tired and disgruntled.

"Finally you got here! What took you so damn long?!" Jeremy shouted.

"Sorry. Just had some family time." Vincent replied carelessly.

"You have a daughter?! Since when did Lavender have another child?!" Jeremy asked looking at the sight of Aliah.

"She left before giving birth to her. Remember the night she died? That's how."

Jeremy paused while Aliah felt guilty inside since she had killed her mother in the first place. None of the abuse would've happened if her mother never left Vincent at the start.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jeremy said feeling bad for Aliah and Vincent.

"But if she's yours, where's she been all these years?" Jeremy questioned since Aliah was new to him.

"With my older brother. He had to marry a bitch who would hurt my daughter." Vincent replied thinking about how cruel Melanie was towards Aliah.

"Wow. I heard how nasty Melanie was." Jeremy replied gazing at his children knowing he would never hurt them or do them any harm.

"By the way, this is Aliah." Vincent said introducing Aliah to Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you Aliah. Hey Sarah, come here!" Jeremy said calling over to a blonde haired girl who was about the same age as Aliah, but a few months older.

"What is it Daddy?!" Sarah snapped since she wasn't in a good mood to be at a children's place.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Aliah Smith. She's my boss's daughter. Maybe she'll keep you company." Jeremy said as Sarah's face lit up.

"Really! Yeah! I don't have to watch after my five year old brother as much!" Sarah squealed as Aliah laughed a bit.

"But you still have to keep an eye on him! He's younger and he doesn't know a lot of things yet." Jeremy replied giving Sarah a look that made her sigh.

"Whatever." Sarah said stomping off. Aliah followed her since she was someone to hang out with her for the first time. Sarah glanced back at her with a friendly smile. She held out her hand and introduced herself to Sarah.

"Hi! I'm Sarah Renee Fitzgerald!" Sarah said.

"I'm Aliah. Aliah Narcissa Smith." Aliah said grabbing Sarah's hand.

"Narcissa's a pretty name." Sarah complimented.

"Thanks. You're the first friend I think I'll ever have." Aliah replied.

"Really. How come you didn't have friends before?" Sarah questioned starting to feel bad already.

"Well. I got expelled at my last school. Um, well there were a lot of mean bullies and people making rumors about me." Aliah said trying to hold back hard feelings.

"Aw. Why would they do that?!" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know. If only they could see what I've been through, they would feel bad! I'm someone who gets nearly tortured to death because of some dumb ass aunt who I call a witch! I'm the one who never met her mother because she killed her from birth!" Aliah said starting to cry.

"Hey, why would you kill your mother?!" Sarah asked nervously.

"Because, I was going to be born at the wrong time! My mom gave birth to me in the woods instead of a hospital! It's my fault she died because I made her weak! She would've been alive and I wouldn't of been abused!" Aliah replied kind of making a play by play scene.

"Well at least you're not around her now."

"That's cause I'm living with my Dad now. He's going to care for me for the rest of my life. So I don't have to live with my scary aunt anymore ha!"

Sarah giggled and grabbed Aliah's hand like a friend would do. Aliah squeezed Sarah's hand as they stood on the ground looking at the animatronics.

"So which one's your favorite?" Sarah questioned.

"Toy Bonnie I guess. I've only been here for a couple times." Aliah replied looking at the shiny blue bunny. A small boy hopped up and down excitedly around Sarah as she got annoyed by him.

"Colby! Cut that out! You're making an embarrassment!" Sarah snapped.

"Nuh Uh! Why do you have to be so crabby all the time?!" Colby snapped back.

"But seriously! Why do you always have to be a nuisance?!" Sarah shouted back.

Colby ignored his sister and continued skipping around happily. Sarah growled at him while Aliah just stood next to her carelessly.

"How come you're not annoyed?!" Sarah spat.

"I'm single child. I don't have a brother or a sister." Aliah replied.

"Lucky. Don't you at least have any cousins to hang out with. My high school cousin Holly is the only one I can hang out with. Aliah was hesitant to answer to that since she didn't feel like she even had any cousins either. There were two in particular she really hated.

"Well, I do have two mean cousins. They would always pick on me and beat me up like my aunt." Aliah said rolling her eyes whenever she thinks about her cruel cousins.

"They're names are Zack and Jonah. They're 15 years old and my aunt is always bribing them with money to beat me up!" Aliah hissed.

"Wow. You have a harsh family." Sarah said imagining what it could be like unloved.

"Well, at least you understand. And can you please keep this a secret? I don't really want people to know about this yet." Aliah asked.

"I promise." Sarah said crossing her heart.

 **A/N: Whew! This took me forever to get to! R &R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aliah had spent the majority of her day with her first friend. Just like average girls would do, they would hang around places and chat for awhile.

"So, you're going to be 11 in a month or so?" Sarah questioned. Aliah nodded.

"Lucky. My birthday's in a while." Sarah grunted as Aliah chuckled a bit. Colby skipped back to the girls with a piece of Mangle with him.

"Colby, put that down!" Sarah snapped all freaked as Colby held a creepy metal white hand.

"It's the Mangle! I'm going to put her back together now!" Colby said excitedly as he skipped back to where the broken Mangle was. Sarah clenched her fists tightly as if she wanted to just scream at him.

"There's something I should tell you too." Sarah said looking at Aliah with an insatiable look. Aliah looked back with concern.

"Well, truth is, you're like me. I'm abused too, but emotionally. Yours is kinda worse than mine." Sarah said sighing.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aliah questioned to the frowned upon face of Sarah.

"You're lucky it's not someone who's close to you because…...my mom, she insults me and calls me names." Sarah said starting to tear up a bit/ Aliah put her hand on her friend's back comforting her.

"That's why I don't get along with my younger brother. He's one of the only family I've got. I always have to be there for him because my mom's doing ridiculous crap these days. As for my dad, you met him, he's always busy with work and stuff leaving just me and my little brother." Sarah said wiping away the first tear that slid down her face.

"Well, you're lucky you're not like me. I'm physically and emotionally hurt, but now, my Dad's the only family I've got." Aliah replied knowing that she'll be there for her first friend.

"You know, having someone to share a story with is just fascinating." Sarah said smiling at Aliah looking better.

"Yeah. Because then we can relate to someone and know that we're not alone." Aliah added. The two girls giggled and spent the rest of the day having fun. Even if it felt like the first time they've ever had fun. The time had passed all the way to closing time.

"See ya Sarah!" Aliah said walking out the restaurant with her father while Sarah waved goodbye and waited outside the pizzeria with her brother.

"I see you made a friend." Vincent said gazing at Aliah proudly. Aliah felt good inside throughout her ten years of being alone and unloved. Aliah nodded as the two headed for the car to have a more father-daughter bond. As they got home, Fritz had returned from his business trip. He was standing outside Vincent's home with Melanie alongside with him smoking a cigarette.

"Damn, is she like this?" Vincent questioned as he got out of the car with his daughter. He clutched her hand tightly with his hand since Melanie was not the typical dream aunt Aliah wished for.

"Hey little bro. That business trip didn't take me long! How is Aliah anyways?" Fritz asked as his glaring brother gazed at him with dangerous eyes.

"Can we talk alone?" Vincent questioned while looking at Melanie uncomfortably. Fritz nodded as he looked back as his brother confused. Aliah stood right behind her father as she tried her best to avoid Melanie. But Melanie caught her with the corner of the eye and attempted to grab her hand. The hand dug into Aliah as she struggled to get free. Vincent looked back and caught Melanie red handed.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled defensively. Aliah ran to him as Melanie let go of her hand giving them both a dirty look. Vincent grabbed his daughter and yanked her away as far as he could from Melanie. Fritz entered the home with a look of confusion while Aliah and Vincent followed him inside. Melanie remained outside hanging around while smoking.

"Vincent, what has gotten into you?! Why do you have to show hatred towards my wife all the time?!" Fritz yelled. Aliah stood nervously as the brothers had started getting into a fight.

"Aliah, why don't you go to your room? I'll handle this." Vincent said as Aliah nodded and ran upstairs. She walked up the flight of stairs, entered her room, and closed the door. She leaned her head against the door curious since she wanted to hear the conversation.

"Vinny, why?! Why don't you trust her?!" Fritz yelled even louder.

"By the looks of her Fritz, she looks like she's been rebelling! I'm not going to put my daughter in the hands of a monster!" Vincent replied.

"Yeah?! What about _my_ son! He's dead! She's…..just...like this….." Fritz said trying not to think about his long lost son who's been missing for ten years. He was sure his own brother had murdered him, but even in death, Fritz still trusted him.

"Really. How about I give you a story straight from Aliah! She tells me that _your_ wife has been abusing her! I'm not going to lose another child Fritz! Not after my first two sons!" Vincent yelled back. Fritz glanced back at his brother in disbelief.

"NO! She wouldn't do such a thing! Prove it!" Fritz shouted back trying to defend his wife.

Vincent nodded and headed upstairs to Aliah as Fritz followed as Aliah immediately heard the approaching footsteps. She dashed to her bed and got out a random book pretending to read.

"Aliah, I know you might be mad, but you need to show Fritz what Melanie's done to you." Vincent said trying not to look into the disappointment in his daughters eyes. She nodded since she had too. She shut the book and slowly pulled up her shirt revealing nasty scar marks on her back. Fritz flinched at the sight of the scars as he traced his finger down the fresh ones.

"M-Melanie did this to you?" Fritz questioned in disbelief. Aliah nodded. Fritz froze looking at the scars once again. Tons of blood could've spilled from her.

"No wonder why you were so skinny! The doctors even said you were underweight!" Fritz exclaimed nervously. Aliah had never told him all these years.

"When did she start hurting you?" Fritz said concerned.

"When I was five." That response got both Fritz and Vincent breathing nervously. Poor Aliah was abused since she was five. She had to be so young to be hurt like that. Fritz wished he was there to at least confront Melanie and Vincent wished he would've been there to raise and protect her.

"Aliah, you need to tell me if you're getting hurt like this. She could've killed you! You were pretty lucky I sent you to live with your father." Fritz said as Aliah looked away from him. He was another reason she suffered pain. He was always making excuses of going on a business trip. Even Vincent himself was suspicious.

"Listen, I'm sorry for not being there for you. It's just that, I wanted….." Fritz stopped himself from speaking since he didn't want to reveal his _real_ secret. Aliah moved her body towards Vincent and she lay her head against Vincent's shoulder. She wasn't even sure if she was going to forgive him.

"Fritz, what is this all about?! I want to know what you've been up to!" Vincent said in a harsh tone. Fritz gazed away and said nothing.

"You know what, it's getting late, I've really got to go…." Fritz said heading out the door.

"FRITZ, WAIT!" Vincent shouted as Fritz ignore him. He grabbed Melanie and dashed into his car and drove off as Vincent gave him a disappointed look. Aliah stood behind her father as he stood in the open doorway.

"Daddy?" Aliah asked to make sure he was okay.

"Aliah…...I love you so much." Vincent quivered wrapping his arms around Aliah. Aliah sighed and hugged her father tightly as if they were the only ones looking out for each other.

"Listen, Fritz and I _used_ to have a great brotherly relationship." Vincent said trying to hold back those memories of the past.

"He would always look after me, because he was my big brother." Vincent continued getting a flashback of the past.

" _Vinny! Cut that out! Stop it!" a younger voice of Fritz chuckled in the air as his little five year old brother was tickling him to death. The boys and their parents were all happy until one day as the brothers were playing, they could hear the shouting of their parents. Young Vincent looked at his older brother anxiously as the fight grew louder. Fritz himself was worried as the shouting went too far. The sound of shattering glass made the two brothers flinch as their father stormed out their parent's bedroom. He slammed the front door of the house, and drove away in his car. Two days later, their father returned in a state worse since the night of the fight their had. He did not look at his sons who were questioning him about the fight. Their father just ignored his sons and within two hours later, he had suitcases by the door. One by one they disappeared and as soon as they were gone, their father was too._

" _No Daddy! Don't go!" Vincent said chasing after his father. But his father ignored him and drove off never returning. Fritz and Vincent stood outside their home looking at the car driving away. Months pass by and Fritz started isolating himself from everyone around him. All he felt was anger and depression inside him. It was his father's fault he left. Then none of troubling situations would've been happening. He could hear his mother yelling at his younger brother for nothing. Fritz did nothing to defend him. He just sat in his room alone and angry. Meanwhile with Vincent, he tried to get his brother to come out and do their brotherly bonding like they always did. But Fritz did nothing but yell at Vincent leaving no one else to play with him. But now, the brothers are grown up trying to deal with whatever's keeping them from thinking about their pasts._

"Your dad left you?" Aliah questioned. Vincent nodded. All these years he felt alone until he met up with Lavender. It was until this day, he's be only left with Aliah. His child he couldn't bear to lose.

"I don't want to make that same mistake like he did with me. You deserve better than what you've already been through." Vincent said in a shaking voice. Aliah had a lump in her throat since they both almost dealt with the same things.

"However, my mother would only emotionally abuse us. Your aunt was the complete opposite of that." Vincent said trying not to think about Melanie anymore. Aliah's abuse was worse than Vincent's and Fritz's combined.

"And I promise not to let Melanie hurt you again." Vincent said hugging his daughter close. Aliah knew deep inside that as long as she's with her father, she's safe. Nothing can hurt her anymore. Unless another nightmare on the praw decides to haunt her dreams again.

 **A/N: Damn this took me a whole month to update! R &R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Title got changed since I found a cooler name for it! But it's still your favorite same story!**

 **Ooooh! More Oc's!**

 **Terence William Smith: Big brother**

 **Alex James Smith: Crying child**

 **I believe I mentioned them before, but I decided to add the names just to be specific. This chapter will also contain abuse and violence! Anyhow, enjoy!**

Aliah was once again back in her bed tossing and turning. More and more nightmares hit her again. Only this one was totally unexpected.

" _Wow, look at this sick piece of garbage!" shouted a familiar teenage voice. Aliah recognized the teen as he held a young girl to the ground._

" _No please! Just let me go!" pleaded the girl. Aliah gazed as her two cousins Zack and Jonah pressed the girl firmly to to the ground, as she nearly choked to death. The only problem was that she couldn't recognize the girl She was the only blurry thing in her dream._

" _Stop hurting her!" Aliah pleaded, but the teens continuously harmed the girl. The girl's screams urged Aliah to help her, but she couldn't reach her. Then the teens look around the pizzeria for something useful for the young to get harmed once more. They stared at the pink and white vixen hanging from the ceiling. The Mangle. Her looks were scary and she looked dangerous. The teens looked at each other maliciously as they both had the same idea. They both grabbed her by her arms and yanked her to where Mangle was. The waited excitedly for the animatronic fox to slowly wind closer to the ground and open her jaw. The girl screamed and screamed all she could to escape from Mangle, but the teens were too strong for her. Moments later, Mangle reached down and blackened the girl's mind making her unable to breathe. As Aliah looked at the sight of the bitten girl, a pain jolted through her head. A pain that was most likely a bite through her head. She could hear a scream of another familiar voice. Her friend Sarah screamed in horror after seeing the blood of a new bite victim. But why are dreams like these coming to her? Why her? Aliah's surroundings started spinning around her head until finally she found herself awake from her nightmare._

Aliah screamed herself awake in terror breathing heavily like she never did before. Aliah was never that anxious in the 10 years of living the abuse. Aliah heard footsteps running to her room as she breathed heavily. Her world around her felt dizzy and worrisome. All she felt like doing now was fainting. Vincent burst into her room with a concerned look after hearing her scream from hell. Aliah collapsed into his arms bursting into tears as she seeked for comfort.

"Aliah, what the hell just happened?" Aliah was still breathing heavily trying to respond to Vincent, but all she could think of was the terrible nightmare. She was never that frightened in her life.

"N-nightmare…" Aliah said clutching her father like crazy. Vincent paused for a moment reminding him of one of his sons. Both of them.

 _Flashback…_

 _Lavender and Vincent were just watching tv downstairs until they heard the scream of their only son. They both rushed up immediately to find their son clutching himself tightly on his bed in sweat and tears._

" _Terence? You alright buddy?" Lavender asked in a shaky voice. Terence shook his head while breathing violently. Vincent walked by his son wrapping his arms around him while he cried his eyes out._

" _I-I had a nightmare…..s-someone….was….killed." Terence said pausing between his sentence. He described the nightmare that revealed a young girl getting bitten by an animatronic. But it was hard to describe the girl, or her identity. Vincent wrapped his arms around his son as Lavender sat next to Terence and patted his back._

" _Well, we do have exciting news..." Lavender smiled. Terence's eyes widened in excitement. "...You're going to have a baby brother!" Lavender exclaimed as Terence smiled with glee._

" _It means you'll have someone to play with and you won't end up having too many nightmares." Lavender said comforting her son as he smiled at his mother._

" _And we're naming him Alex."" Vincent added to his wife._

" _Yeah! I'm going to be a big brother!" Terence said jumping up and down as he hugged both of his parents. After ten minutes of settling down, Terence was tucked into bed with a smile on his face._

After that flashback, Vincent had started missing his sons again. If only he could do is apologize to his older son, then none of Aliah's nightmares would've been happening. Vincent figured nightmares in the next generation started running in the family with Terence being the first out of everyone else starting with the nightmares. Then of course Alex and his situation with the animatronics at Fredbear's family diner, then now Aliah and whatever nightmare she had because of being abused by her aunt. Aliah was still clutching on tightly to Vincent who seemed to be the only person to calm her down.

"Daddy, how did you deal with nightmares?" Aliah asked her father still shivering.

"Well, Fritz used to comfort me since my parents were still asleep while I woke up from a nightmare. Fritz and I shared a room until our father moved out."

" _Well, maybe my father is the only one comforting me from my nightmares because I don't even have brothers anymore."_ Aliah said inside her head.

"Well, you don't have a brother or a sister to comfort you anymore, except me." Vincent said clutching his daughter as tight as she clutched him.

"I love you baby….."

"I love you too Daddy….."

The next day…

Aliah had the whole day and the house to herself yesterday. Nothing to do other than lying in her room all day thinking about the nightmares she had. But things started to worsen after having a long flashback of her past.

 **Aliah's Flashback…...5 years ago**

"Aliah! Get your ass over here and clean this mess you made!" Five year old Aliah was just sitting on the couch doing nothing while minding her own business. Melanie was accusing her for nothing.

"I didn't do anything!" Aliah whined. But that complaint made things worse.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Melanie said getting out her belt and swatting Aliah with it leaving a scar on her left eye. Aliah clutched herself to the ground since that slash really hurt. Her face dripped with blood as she wiped away the running scarlet tears.

"You piece of shit. You were never meant to exist in this world. I'm suffering because of you!" Melanie growled kicking Aliah in the stomach. Aliah felt like she was going to puke after being kicked violently like that. Why was she treating her this way? She used to be a little nice, but not for long. Melanie grabbed Aliah's long plum hair, and dragged her upstairs shoving her into a small room with nothing but a window and a mattress inside the room.

"You're staying in there you little brat! One noise, you're dead!" Melanie threatened as she slammed the door shut and locking it. Aliah remained on the mattress crying silently to herself. No one loved her anymore. Her uncle Fritz won't be around to witness her abuse. The tiny five year old lay on the mattress silently for 6 hours without making any sounds. Suddenly, she could hear the front door open in the home. Her Uncle Fritz had come home from his 2 weeks business trip. She wished to run down to him and give him a big hug, but Aunt Melanie would kill her for making any noise.

"Where's Aliah?" Fritz asked.

"Sleeping. Peacefully." Melanie replied in a sweet innocent tone that Aliah could hear.

" _Liar."_ Aliah said to herself. She just got whipped and thrown into the bedroom.

"Well anyways, I've got another business trip to do." Fritz said walking upstairs to his office.

"What is it with you and your business trips?!" Melanie shouted grabbing his shoulder.

"It's just really personal business dear. I really need to get working!" Fritz said cooly back without looking at his wife.

"But you're never there for me! Or your brother's daughter! I have to raise that…..that…..child…all by myself!" Melanie spat. Fritz just ignored his wife and continued on into the office and got to his work after shutting the door gently.

"I can't believe I have to raise….that…...that…...freak!" Melanie hissed as she stood outside Aliah's door.

" _I'm...not a freak!"_ Aliah said to herself once again. After those years of being with an aunt who just fed her until she started aging, she would at least be nice once in her life. During those years, her aunt would get worse and worse as she got drunk once she turned six. Aliah really remembered that one horrible sixth birthday she had when she was around someone drunk.

"Auntie, I'm six today!" Aliah said excitedly. Her aunt just turned her head at her and slapped her across the face.

"Well too bad no one's going to celebrate it with you! No one cares about a freak like you! Actually, a bitch like you!" Melanie said smiling maliciously. She pointed in the direction her Aliah's room and ordered her to go there and spend the entire day there doing nothing or else her punishment wouldn't be pretty. When Aliah in her school years finally had freedom from her hellish home, things at school would be just a bad as her situation at home. Girls at school would tell rumors of her abuse at home and how ugly and worthless she was because she caused her aunt to hit her.

" _Psst. That girl with the plum hair over there? Did you know her aunt hits her?" whispered a blonde haired girl. Her one friend with ginger hair nodded with her along with another girl with brown hair. Aliah glanced at the girls as they kept on whispering more rumors._

" _Yeah. Her name's Aliah. Her aunt hates her." said the ginger haired girl._

" _Totally true Daisy." The blonde hair girl said smiling maliciously._

" _Urgh! Fiona!" Aliah muttered under her breath as she glared at Fiona. Fiona and Daisy leant closer to each other once again to receive more information._

" _Her aunt hates her because she's too ugly to live. Her aunt hits her because she deserves to die." Daisy spat out loud. That got Aliah to run to the girl's bathroom and cry. She was even in trouble for missing classes and she had an after school detention. Once her aunt arrived at school to pick her up, things got uglier._

" _Mam'm, your child had skipped classes and she hung out in the bathroom all day!" The principal complained. Melanie smirked at her niece then grabbed her by her hair._

" _She'll get what she deserves." Melanie said holding Aliah by her hair._

" _Easy there Mrs. Smith." The principal warned._

" _I know what I'm doing!" Melanie said dragging Aliah out of the school and driving her home where she got 5 hours of beating._

That flashback soon faded out of Aliah's mind to another one. Her tenth birthday. Her worst birthday ever. No one was there to celebrate her double digits age except her ferret LuLu. Aliah stayed up hours before midnight stroke. She secretly stashed a candle and matches in her room to celebrate her tenth birthday at midnight. She lit the candle once her clock struck midnight.

"Make a wish Aliah." Aliah said to herself as she stared at the tiny flame of the 5 inch blue candle. But that was a mistake once the sensitive fire alarms woke up her aunt.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Her aunt shouted at her.

"I….I was just celebrating my tenth birthday." Aliah said coolly back at her.

"Well good thing you didn't set this place on fire! You could've killed me!" Melanie hissed as she grabbed Aliah's arm and dragging her downstairs.

"And you'll get a really great birthday present of an all day beating!" Melanie said shoving Aliah down the basement that nearly broke her neck as she was shoved down the stairs. Melanie locked her basement door to prevent Aliah from escaping and Aliah could see nothing but darkness that filled the basement.

The flashback had finally ended once Aliah's father entered the room. That got her emotions high once again since her father is the only family she's got left.

"Hey, you didn't answer the phone. I've called five times! Is everything alright?" Vincent asked as Aliah had a shocked look on her face. She was in her flashback while not realising her father was calling to check on her.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling that good." Aliah said staring out her bedroom window. Vincent sighed and sat down next to his daughter who had a depressed look on her face.

"Are you still remembering the abuse you went through?" Aliah nodded as all those dark memories still echoed in her head.

"You're not going through that again. You'll have a better family to live with." Vincent said stroking Aliah's hair. Aliah then felt more heaviness and remorse in her mind as her head pounded with pain. A lump in her throat was too hard to swallow and her heavily breathing was hard to control. Holding back tears was too hard for her eyes to control. She then turned to her father and fell in his arms crying violently and hugging him tightly. Vincent hugged her back tightly as she tried to calm her down.

"What if I do? What if she'll come after me again?!" Aliah questioned in a shivery voice.

"That bitch would have to get through me first." Vincent growled under his breath as angst filled his mind.

"She nearly killed me many times…." Aliah said starting to calm down a bit after feeling the comfort of her father.

Vincent still had the feeling of never letting another child slip away from him again. Vincent had flashbacks of his wife and first son as he rocked Aliah in his arms. Terence would always love the attention of his parents and how they provided so much for him. Terence felt gifted inside until the day his baby brother was born. Terence then felt left out once all the attention was now on Alex. He still had good friends and he still got good grades, but his family was just a big issue. Instead of playing with his little brother like he planned to, he would drift away and hang out with his friends. Now going to Alex, he had absolutely no one to play with especially his big brother whom he longed to play with. Vincent felt the pain inside of seeing his two fallen sons dealing with family issues. Aliah's issue was ten times worse than the two of them combined after being insulted.

" _Terence and Alex would've hated Melanie…"_ Vincent said to himself in his head. Aliah was finally calmed down after ten minutes of feeling pain of her past. Her scars stung inside her as she reflected those memories of beatings. Aunt Melanie's favorite punishment.

"Daddy, will you promise not to leave?" Aliah asked as if a seven or eight year old would've asked once they started having a fear of their parents dying. Vincent looked down at her and softly stroked her hair.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you. I'm here."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry the update took so long! I got too addicted to a crossover I'm writing, but damn this is by far the most favorited story I've written in my archive. Now, let's answer a couple reviews. So far, I'd like to thank Samjax, and Neonlololol for being the most common reviewers and for favoriting. And and legoturbo59 for favoriting and reviewing. And Neonlololol, I will add Sister Location! Surprise Surprise! Enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

 **Chapter 8**

"First day of school, how fun!" Aliah said grunting as 7:00 A.M. struck the clock. First day of fifth grade was going to be fun. But at least it's her last year of elementary school. What made her really nervous was the other classmates she has to deal with. What are they going to think of her? Will there be a mean girl like the girls that Aliah used to deal with? All Aliah had to do was face it and find out herself. She ran out of her room, packed her school stuff, and dashed downstairs for breakfast. After doing that, she ran to her room to make a good first day of school impression. She threw on a blank tank top with a leather jacket on top along with black jeans and a pair of leather boots and a choker. Black was her favorite color to wear. She grabbed her backpack and dashed downstairs to go to school. Vincent stood by the door to see his daughter ready for a fresh new day.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you've been through with your aunt, just try not to get in trouble, okay?" Vincent said hugging Aliah.

"I won't. I'm just gonna try and let go of my past. I won't have to deal with _her_ anymore." Aliah said excitedly even though it may have been a lie. Saying that means she has to promise to let go of the past otherwise she can imagine herself getting a severe punishment if she was still living with Melanie. It also may even cause her to drive herself mad and make things worse.

"Good. Last hug!" Vincent said pulling Aliah into one more tight hug. After letting her go, Aliah dashed out the door and started walking towards school.

"This is just great. Since I had to transfer, I have to walk to school!" Aliah grunted as she pulled out a piece of paper showing the directions to school.

"Just a couple blocks or so…" Aliah said looking at the end of summer sun while wiping a couple drops of sweat.

After ten minutes passed, she finally arrived at the building which crowded with many students from the bus and a couple other blocks near the school. She entered the building with a ton of students rushing inside to their classrooms.

"Aliah! Aliah!" shouted a familiar voice from behind the crowd.

"Sarah! Yeah! Someone I can hang out with in this miserable place!" Aliah said pushing her way through the crowd siding next to her friend.

"Same! I have absolutely no one to hang out with in my classes!" Sarah said sighing.

"Who do you have?" Aliah asked.

"Mrs. Schmidt." Sarah replied.

"Same!" Aliah exclaimed. The two girls skipped off excitedly to class as a bunch of other unhappy classmates entered the classroom. Aliah and Sarah picked some random seats in the classroom along with other classmates picking random seats with their friends.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Sarah asked.

"Great actually. I feel welcomed at home." Aliah replied.

"Oh. Things got a little worse for me. My mom's been calling me and my brother some names. I had no choice but to defend my own brother. I feel like he's the only family I got." Sarah said looking down at her feet. Aliah opened to answer. But they were interrupted by a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes entering the room.

"Welcome back everyone! I'm Mrs. Schmidt! I'm your fifth grade teacher for the year. Please take your seats!" Mrs. Schmidt said as students ran around the classroom finding seats.

"As you can see. We're going to have a great year aren't we?" Mrs. Schmidt said as the entire classroom groaned.

"School is boring!" groaned a boy as he slumped back in his seat.

"Obviously! Not everyone's gonna enjoy school!" Sarah whispered to Aliah and she chuckled at her response.

"Exactly." Aliah added.

…..

"That wasn't fair! We have to get detention all because of this stupid drama queen flipping out of her hair being ruined in gym class!" Sarah complained as Aliah breathed in angst.

"I know! We got her out in dodgeball fair and square!" Aliah said thinking about what happened at her old school. At least that didn't happen.

"At least she's with us for giving the gym teacher a hard time." Aliah remarked as the two walked to Mrs. Schmidt's room for their detention. They found their teacher and the girl they dealt with in gym standing by her desk.

"Now, I want you all to explain yourselves before I let you out." Mrs. Schmidt said with a stern look.

"She threw a dodgeball at my face and it ruined my pretty curls! It's ruined all because of her!" the curly blonde hair girl accused while pointing to Aliah with a disgusted face.

"She tagged her out fair and square during the game! She didn't need to have a mental breakdown!" Sarah defending as a lot of shouting started making it just as hard for Mrs. Schmidt to cope with everyone.

"All of you please calm down. Maggie, you don't have to worry about a hair do, it was just a game and….." Maggie turned red and continued having another breakdown.

"My mother wants me to look perfect! I can't be perfect if I looked like I slept with pigs!" Maggie complained as Sarah held her fists tightly wanting to punch her ass.

"You two, I want you to be a little more careful in gym class. We don't want anyone getting hurt. You may be excused." Mrs. Schmidt said as Aliah and Sarah nodded. They turned the opposite direction with a dismayed face.

"Maggie, you stay here. We need to talk a little more." Mrs. Schmidt said as Maggie started flipping out like a brat again.

"Bitch! I mean seriously! Who would raise their kid to be perfect! No one's perfect!" Sarah hissed as the two headed outside the school. Aliah nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want to walk home?" Aliah asked as she looked around for the quickest way possible to get home fast before she gets in trouble.

"Oh! I know where! I live just as close to you. It should only take ten minutes." Sarah said as she walked west from the school. Aliah followed as Sarah lead her to the town they lived near. Aliah then had a weird feeling once the two walked by some two creepy looking men. Aliah tried to keep her eyes off of them hoping that they don't catch her eye.

"I think those two dudes back there were watching us." Aliah whispered to Sarah a little creeped out. Sarah then quickly picked up the pace hoping that the two men weren't following them. But of course they felt that feeling of them being followed like the death of the first victim in a horror movie. Sarah turned to an alleyway hoping that the two men didn't see them turn there.

"I hope they didn't follow us here. Let's hurry before one of us get's in trouble…" Aliah paused as they faced a dark figure.

"Miss me?" said the shadow maliciously. Aliah breathed in anxiety as the shadow showed itself to the light.

"Is that the aunt you were talking about?" Sarah asked nervously as she stepped backwards. Aliah nodded walking back with until they felt two warm bodies behind them. The girls turned around to see same two men they saw earlier glaring at them.

"Restrain her boys! The one next to the purple girl." Melanie ordered as the two men grabbed Sarah by the arms.

"Let her go!" Aliah said facing Melanie. Melanie only gave an evil chuckle.

"You look a little more fat than you did last time dearie!" Melanie said as Aliah glared at her aunt in disgust.

"You're a sick fuck!" Aliah shouted as Melanie only laughed some more.

"You look like you're going to win, but you're not! You ruined my life! No one's here to save you now!" Melanie said thrusting Aliah back at the wall pinning her back. She grabbed out a knife and stabbed her left leg violently. Sarah screamed like a banshee in horror as she watched the blood spill. Aliah screamed in pain as she fell to the ground to a laughing Melanie.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Sarah screamed.

"Let's leave before someone hears these two brats." Melanie hissed taking off with the two men in a car. Aliah laid face on the ground crying and a pale face. Sarah placed her friend's head on her lap not minding the blood staining her clothes.

"You'll be okay Aliah. I'll try to get some help!" Sarah quivered not knowing what to do. She breathed nervously until finally a man rushed in with relief flooded in his eyes.

"Sarah Renee Fitzgerald! Do you have any idea how late it is?!" Jeremy scolded until realizing Sarah wasn't feeling guilty.

"What the hell happened to Aliah?!" Jeremy exclaimed as he got to Sarah's side.

"No time to explain that Dad! We have to get her home now!" Sarah nudged as Jeremy picked Aliah up nervously. He watched as the blood poured out from her leg spill to the ground and stain his shirt as well.

"You were lucky I came to the school to walk you home!" Jeremy said harshly at Sarah who had a hurt look. He realized she was in no mood to argue back or hold back angst. She really cared about her bloody friend who was losing so much blood.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling. We'll get her back as soon as possible." Jeremy said which made Sarah calm down a bit. Jeremy walked as fast as he could to Sarah's house while Aliah started getting more pale then she did last time. The two darted into their home grabbing all they could to help her. Sarah rushed in the kitchen soaking some clothes while her mother watched confused.

"Jeremy, what's going on?!" she asked half anxious. Sarah's brother Colby looked at the bloody Aliah as Jeremy placed her down on his couch.

"No time for an explanation Mom! I'm trying to help my friend!" Sarah exclaimed. Jeremy then picked up the phone to call Aliah's father.

"But you will explain why you're home late!" Sarah's mother hissed as Colby stared at Aliah's leg in horror. Sarah wrapped the drenched cloth around her leg hoping that would stop the bleeding.

"Like you're going to make the situation better when I explain!" Sarah screamed at her mother in tears. She ran upstairs slamming the door violently while Mrs. Fitzgerald watched Aliah.

"Hi I'm Amy. You must be Aliah." Amy said sweetly to Aliah.

"Aliah…." Aliah said silently while trying to keep her eyes open. All the pain still pounded in her leg. Jeremy then rushed into the living room by his wife and son.

"Your father's coming to check on you and pick you up." Jeremy assured Aliah as she nodded weakly.

"Come on Colby. Daddy has some work to do." Amy said taking Colby upstairs while Jeremy checked on her wound.

"Okay Aliah, when your color is back, explain what happened?" Jeremy said as Aliah nodded. She had a lump in her throat trying to hold back the pain. Ten minutes later, frantic knocking came from the door. Jeremy rushed out and back in with Vincent.

"Oh thank god she's alright." Vincent said breathing in relief as he sided his daughter.

"Aliah baby, I'm so sorry this had to happen." Vincent's voice quivered as Aliah cried in pain. She placed her hand on her bleeding leg as it stung her.

"It was Melanie. We were home late because of her!" Aliah said as she shook in pain.

"Yeah. We were going home after we got a detention. Our teacher let us out early and we tried to come home, but her aunt blocked our way and she tried to kill us." Sarah called from the top of the staircase.

"Thank you for telling us that you got in trouble, but next time, be careful to where you are walking home." Jeremy said as Sarah nodded.

"And thank you Jeremy, for bringing her here and trying to save her." Vincent said to Jeremy as he looked back down at his daughter who appeared to be getting her color back.

"No problem Vince." Jeremy replied as Vincent picked Aliah up and carried her home.

 **A/N: Again, sorry this took so long and if it's short but R &R and I'll keep those updates coming!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: *Sighs and realizes she hasn't updated since December. Then realizes this story got so many gosh dang followers waiting for moar. Here's chapy 9 zaaaaaaaaah!**

 **Chapter 9**

Vincent was still carrying Aliah into his arms tightly as they entered their home. Aliah never wanted to let go of her father as Vincent never wanted to let go of his daughter.

"Now, explain to me what happened today at school," Vincent sat softly sitting on a couch while holding his daughter in his arms.

"A girl in my class was complaining about her curls being ruined. Sarah threw that dodgeball fair and square and when the girl yelled at her, I tried to defend her, but she wrestled me to the ground while Sarah tried to pull us apart. Then we all got a detention," Aliah explained hoping she wouldn't get a harsh punishment like her aunt.

"Then we took an alley way home because Sarah knew a shortcut home and then _she_ came. I swear. I never wanna walk home down that place again or even walk to school anymore because of _her_ ," Aliah added as she showed her father her leg wound.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as the last time you received something like that. Your aunt's going drunk," Vincent replied stroking Aliah's hair.

"Why can't we just call the police on her?" Aliah asked. Vincent knew she had a point. But of course he thought about the murders he committed and wondering how a jury was going to believe a single ten year old. Not to mention that Fritz has outcasted himself a lot lately.

"We don't need to worry about that for now," Vincent replied. Aliah only smirked and shook her head in disbelief.

"You just drove all the way to Sarah's house and carried me home. You're seriously not worrying about me getting stabbed in the leg?"

"I meant the police. We need way more witnesses than the three of us and Sarah," Vincent replied.

"True," Aliah groaned wishing Melanie would go to hell already.

"I know you didn't deserve what she gave you as a child, but things will be different now that you're under my custody," Vincent said in a soft voice as Aliah sighed.

...

Aliah felt like concealing herself from the public due to the dangerous incident that happened between her and her aunt. She just felt like staying here with her father. After that thought made her think of her entire family. She wondered what it would be like if she had her mother and two brothers with her. Mainly her mother. Aliah stared at a picture of her beautiful mother who had a sweet grin on her face. The lavender colored hair and the dark brown eyes reflect on Aliah's. Aliah grinned since she had her eyes too.

"If only you were here, you would be able to fix what is going on right now," Aliah sighed as she lied in bed. She didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. Hopefully Jeremy and her father can get that situation settled once they come up with a plan. Aliah shut her eyes as she imagined her second day of school.

Aliah was opened to a starry universe instead of having another one of those dark and blood curling nightmares she'd always have when she was at her aunt's. Even here she had them. Her new loving home. The haunting memories of the past still latch onto her to this day no matter how much she is loved. Aliah continued on as she looked around the dimension.

"Aliah..." Aliah turned around to hear a distant female voice. A sweet, soft voice.

"Hello?" Aliah called as she only found herself looking at stars.

"My sweet Aliah," the voice said as Aliah glanced behind her to see a distant figure 10 yards away from her. Aliah's eyes widened and squinted as she put all of her focus on the figure. It was a female and she had that same grin just like the picture Aliah owned. The figure stepped closer and closer until it looked down on Aliah. Aliah stared speechless as dark brown eyes gazed down upon her.

"M-Mom?" Aliah stuttered nervously. Lavender grinned down as she ran her hand through Aliah's hair.

"D-do you know who I am?" Aliah asked. Lavender chuckled as she stroked Aliah's hair.

"Of course I do! I've been watching down on you since you were born," Lavender replied in a sweet and dreamy tone.

"Is this for real? I mean, I don't normally get dreams like this..." Aliah asked as she could barely come up with anything else to say.

"Of course darling. I know what happened to you as a child. My...hateful, loathsome, vile sister...what has she done to my poor baby?" Lavender said. Aliah nodded as Lavender saw the old bruises and scars wrapped around her daughter's body. Aliah then paused for a moment as soon as she realized her mother said sister. Melanie was her mother's _sister_?

"She's your sister?" Aliah repeated.

"Only sister. She rejected me after a few years of growing up. She turned all her hate and cruelness towards me. It's a reason why I dated your father. We had so much in common and the fact that we were being shut out by our older siblings," Lavender replied.

Aliah was speechless. This is what Melanie chose to do to repay Lavender after she passed away. She was her sister. Her only sister. Melanie has gone ten times worse than she was in Lavender's perspective.

"But it felt good leaving her. After I met your father, she met his brother. We were kind of close until both of us had children. Melanie had a son named Felix while I had two sons named Alex and Terrance. She was loving again and we were sisters again until Alex died along with Terrance and Felix due to an incident. I've watched her over the years and she's become the hateful bitch again," Lavender explained as she huffed and growled again.

"But why would she hate you? I don't understand why she would do this kind of stuff to me!" Aliah exclaimed.

"I know it's difficult, but she was jealous of me. I had the perfect scores while she got the average scores. I was talented while our parents didn't notice her talents anymore. I was the head of the crowd while she stayed in the corner hiding in the shadows," Lavender explained.

"But I don't understand. Why would she beat the hell out of me?" Aliah asked. Lavender put her hand under Aliah's chin and grinned.

"You look so much like your father. She was jealous of me for getting the perfect guy while she forced herself with Fritz. But you have my eyes. You must've reminded her of me," Lavender explained as sorrow filled her expression.

"Oh. Why couldn't I just have been handed to Daddy in the first place?" Aliah huffed.

"That has been the same question I've been asking for ten years," Lavender replied.

Aliah grinned as her mother knelt down to look at her beautiful creation.

"You're still my beautiful girl, and you always will be. I see love and passion behind those scars Aliah," Lavender smiled as Aliah grinned back.

"I wish you were here with me right now. You would be able to fix the mess we're in right now," Aliah said.

"Me too sweetheart, me too. I love you so much," Lavender said coolly.

Aliah could feel warm arms wrapped around her body as she closed her eyes and did the same thing. She kept on hugging Lavender until she could feel nothing but air. Her mother was gone once again as Aliah opened her eyes to see nothing but the stars again.

...

Aliah's eyes peeped open as she saw nothing but darkness in her surroundings. She was in her quiet bedroom again as she looked outside into the dark, starry night. It was only a dream after all.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This chapter will be about the pasts of Vincent, Lavender, Melanie, and Fritz! Enjoy :)

 **Chapter 10**

 **36 Years Ago…..**

Six year old Lavender Maxwell danced along the green field of flowers while enjoying a nice late spring day. Her sister, Melanie, was only a year older than her.

"Melanie! Watch me!" Lavender cheered while doing her best twirl.

"You dance great!" Melanie cheered with her giving her a grin.

Lavender giggled back while she continued dancing in the meadow. She stared at a tree which looked very climbable and sturdy enough to climb very high.

"Let's go climb that tree!" Lavender squealed as Melanie grinned back following her.

"Be careful sis," Melanie warned as she anxiously analyzed the branches. Some of them didn't look promising to be sturdy enough.

"I can climb sis! I'll be alright," Lavender assured Melanie as she continued staring with concern.

Lavender continued climbing until she was like ten feet high in the air. She gazed in awe at the beautiful view the tree gave the country.

"Melanie! It's beautiful up here!" Lavender called down to her sister smiling while gazing up towards the blue sky.

"You should get down from there Lavender!" Melanie called to her sister as she started breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a crack sounded for the both of the two sisters and the branch Lavender was standing on cracked and started plummeting towards the ground.

"LAVENDER!" Melanie screamed as Lavender fell downwards hitting several heavy branches hard on her head. Lavender then sounded a huge thud on the ground with blood all over her face and dirt covered all over her blue flower dress. Melanie cried with tears as she tried to nudge her sister awake, but no signs of movement was present.

"Lavender! MOMMY! DADDY!"

The girl's parents Lucy and Carl Maxwell turned their gaze sharp on Melanie after hearing her frantic screaming.

"Lavender fell! Mommy, Lavender fell!" Melanie cried as her mother held her arms out to Melanie.

"I'm sure it's not that serious is it?" Lucy asked in a calm tone. Melanie shook her head violently as soon as Carl's eyes went wide. There he saw, was his daughter's body lying unconscious on a hilltop by the tree.

"LAVENDER!" Carl screamed in a panic as he ran out the door to retrieve her. Lucy did the same thing as weeping could be heard from Lucy.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Lucy cried.

….

It was somewhat five to six hours the Maxwells were at the hospital praying that their Lavender will survive. The three sat in the room crying. Mostly Melanie after witnessing a horrid fall. She looked down at her shoes until a big shadow overcast her as she looked up in tears. Her father. His fists clenched tightly while staring angrily down at his daughter.

"You did this."

"I'm….sorry," Melanie choked.

Carl gave Melanie a huge slap on the face causing Melanie's cheeks to go red as more tears burned down.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" Carl shouted angrily as Lucy stared in horror.

"CARL!" Lucy scowled as she held her arms out for Melanie.

"It's not your fault Mel. Are you okay?" Lucy quivered while running her hand against Melanie's face.

"Bitch. She killed our daughter!" Carl growled.

"We don't know if she died! She's your daughter too!" Lucy hissed as Melanie stared wide eyed.

"Not anymore," Carl growled rushing into Lavender's hospital room. Lucy breathed in horror and shock after one simple slap.

"I'm sorry Mel. I don't know what got into him," Lucy huffed.

…..

"We don't know if she's going to make it in a condition like this," the doctor stated. "She has no recollection of anything."

Lucy and Carl quivered as Lavender peeped her eyes open staring at her parents confused.

"Who are you?" Lavender questioned.

"I'm your mommy. He's your daddy. And that's your sister," Lucy explained as Lavender continued staring blankly.

Lavender was on basic level at school and she struggled to learn sometimes. But in a condition like this, then she would have even more trouble.

"At least she knows some things like speaking, partially reading, and writing, but in a sloppy way." the doctor continued.

"Thank you doctor," Lucy breathed.

….

It has been two weeks since Lavender's big fall. Melanie on the other hand, felt shut out after the incident. Her father kept on cursing and slapping her for nearly killing Lavender while Lucy was too busy helping Lavender with things. Melanie would always hang in her room where she felt like it was her true home. A place where she can be alone. But it was too lonely. It wasn't fun playing by herself all the time when she missed her sister dearly. But was it really her fault?

"Mel! Mel! Come and play pwease!" Lavender squealed as she knocked on Melanie's room repeatedly.

"Go away!" Melanie shouted.

"Come on sweetcakes. We don't need to bother your sister anymore," Carl growled picking Lavender up.

Once school rolled around, the girls were off to a fine start until a miracle happened. Lavender was getting the level she needed to be on for her grade level. Lavender would get the perfect scores and boy was her family proud. Lavender had dramatically improved after her big fall with the tree. Things went well with her life as she continued on and on being a wonderful and talented girl. But this had stroke Melanie dramatically because the more Lavender became successful, the more Melanie felt rejected. Melanie's scores were dropping and she had a really unhealthy relationship with her father. Her mother barely paid any attention anymore as she kept on admiring Lavender. Melanie would often cry in the middle of the night and sleep during class. She would often have to stay after school for detention. Her parents would ask her to do all the chores while they were busy focusing on Lavender. Melanie felt like her life was a mess.

* * *

Seven year old Fritz Smith couldn't take it anymore. It was over a year since his father left the family leaving him to raise Vincent alone. His mother was just as bad. She was a drunk after her husband left her. She would often act like a brat towards the boys as Fritz continued defending his little brother from their worst nightmares. Abuse. Their mother Alex would attempt to slap his little brother Vincent, but Fritz would step in and defend his brother by taking the blame. It was until Fritz couldn't take it anymore so he shut himself out from his brother leaving Vincent to get punished - even if it was for no reason.

 **27 years ago**

It was highschool when all four children turned fifteen and sixteen years old. Lavender enjoyed her high school so far as she continued succeeding. Lavender walked towards class carrying a lot of heavy books until she accidentally ran into a boy with brown hair and dreamy eyes.

"Sorry Calvin! My bad!" Lavender apologized while Calvin gave an unconvinced look.

"I want you to watch out for me. Saw you talking to another boy!" Calvin hissed.

"He was asking for my help!" Lavender protested.

"No one flirts with my girlfriend! Especially that Fritz Smith!" Calvin hissed as Lavender blushed in embarrassment. "I can tell he likes you. If you want me to be your boyfriend, then bash out at the other boys!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lavender glanced over at Fritz who was glaring over at Calvin as Calvin gave a snort of laughter. Behind Fritz, was his little brother Vincent who stared at Lavender as if he were under a spell.

"Ha ha! And what's nerdy Fritz going to do about it?!" Calvin laughed as he seized Lavender's wrist tightly.

"Don't insult my brother in front of me!" Vincent said suddenly stepping in.

"Oooh! Looks like your wittle brover is going to save you!" Calvin laughed as he threw Lavender into his friend's arms. He strutted towards Vincent and Fritz as they glared at him with loathsome feeling.

"Shut up," Fritz growled.

Calvin growled and grabbed Fritz by the shirt as Lavender and Vincent yelled frantically.

"Let him go!" Lavender screamed trying to break free of Calvin's goons.

"You talk to my girlfriend again, I'll kill you!" Calvin hissed punching Fritz in the nose harshly.

Fritz fell to the ground with his nose bleeding and his glasses broken after Calvin stepped on them repeatedly.

"Let him go!" Lavender hissed as she growled knocking both of Calvin's goons to the ground. Calvin didn't pay attention as he continued attempting to have Vincent as his next victim. Lavender quickly rushed over as she received a harsh punch in the eye. Lavender ended up having a back eye as she glared at Calvin who looked petrified.

"We….are….done…." Lavender growled wiping the water spilling from her black eye.

"What?!" Calvin shouted in disbelief.

"Go away you jerk!" Lavender hissed slapping Calvin across the face.

A teacher rushed outside after hearing the commotion outside. Lavender, Fritz, and Vincent explained everything convincing the teacher enough to give Calvin an in school suspension. Then they rushed Fritz to the nurse as his nose continued bleeding.

"Thanks…." Fritz said as if he sounded sick.

"No biggie. I'll make sure he stops picking on you," Lavender smiled as she turned her gaze towards Vincent.

"Um….thanks?" Vincent said in a nervous and awkward tone as Lavender chuckled. She did after all, save his ass.

"I'm Lavender by the way," Lavender smiling holding out her hand.

"Vincent. Vincent Smith," Vincent replied shaking it.

The two gazed at each other smiling as if they liked each other.

…

It was over two months since Vincent and Lavender had met each other. It got to the point where they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The two would always go out sharing their personal pasts and finding out they had a lot in common. Fritz in the meantime felt dumped after his good days with Lavender in eighth grade. They too, had a lot in common when they had to deal with family problems. No Lavender was with his brother in which Fritz thought she meant to be with Vincent in the first place.

Two years later, Lavender and Vincent were married in their Senior year of highschool. Both Fritz and Melanie thought it was a bit young to get married at that age. But Lavender and Vincent didn't care. They just focused on loving each other since they met. And it was only two years ago. Fritz and Melanie both felt that they were insecure about themselves after the daring Vincent and Lavender found and chose each other as a couple. But during the wedding, both of the two siblings met and felt love and sympathy for each other as well. Well, Melanie forced it sort of leaving Fritz to still love Lavender no matter what.

Another two years later when when Vincent and Lavender turned nineteen, they had their first child. Terrence. They had their baby around the time Fritz and Melanie got married. They didn't feel darkness or loneliness when they got together. They even ended getting their relationship back with their older siblings. They explained how horrid they felt about their pasts and that they felt sorry for the older ones after being treated like crap. Melanie and Fritz accepted the apology and remained in contact with their younger siblings. They were all happy with their own children after Melanie gave birth to a boy and Lavender with Terrence's younger brother.

Until…. The darkness had come back with the murder of Alex Smith after a _harmless_ prank of his older brother. Terrence and his bully friends taunted and picked on Alex leading him towards Fredbear and throwing the poor boy into the animatronic's mouth. Vincent and Lavender were pissed after Alex passed away of his injuries three days later. Fritz and Melanie were there to grieve with them after the loss of their youngest. Lavender felt that she didn't belong to the Smith family so she left Vincent without realizing she was pregnant with his daughter.

Vincent was left to raise Terrence who acted suicidal when he was around his father. Vincent would yell and abuse him like his mother did with him as a boy. It was his fault Alex died.

Then another four years later, bad things began to happen after five children plus Terrence disappeared in 1987. And one of the children was Melanie's son. She wept and wept as if everything was taken from her. She promised him as a baby to raise him with all her love and affection when her parents never gave it to her. Now it was taken from her son after all the pain both he and she went through.

She suspected that Vincent had murdered the children because of his poor relationship with Terence. But she maliciously smiled since she felt that he got what he deserved. No children left, and no wife to be married to. Now they were even.

Everything was a mess now that all Vincent and Fritz had left were Melanie and Aliah. Aliah of course, being the main attention of everything after dealing with her abuse with Melanie. But eventually, they'll all move on and learn to forgive each other….even if it means a secret was kept for years.

 **A/N: Dun, dun dun! Cliff hanger at the end! Oooh! A secret! Yikes! Plz review and I'll see you next time for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: And the moment you've been waiting for. Things are about to get shocking and epic here! The next parts of this story will contain a lot of plot twists! AAAAAAAAH! And a heads up that this story is going on an updating marathon meaning it will be updated more often! Yipee!**

 **Chapter 11**

The past few months of school have been a bit easy going for Aliah since things were going well. Aliah had a perfect father, average school life, and a happier life. But things are about to happen to her as soon as fate become reality.

Aliah would walk home everyday with the feeling of being watched. And watched by a certain plushie who watched her every move since she was a baby. Fredbear the plushie. As Aliah went to bed, nightmares of course will follow.

Aliah was in the same small room she assumed was her brother's death room. She had to be armed to fight the monsters. The scary monsters that can bite and decapitate. Just like they did with her brother. Her dead brother. She looked around for that flashlight he once used. The metal machine was lying on the nightstand of his room as she grabbed it immediately turning it on.

"Daddy told me not to go in the other rooms, but I already know the secrets," Aliah said with fortitude. But at the same time, she didn't feel brave as she made slow steps to the closet.

" _Hello Aliah,"_ said a raspy, monstrous voice.

"Who's there?!" Aliah said as she jolted her flashlight to the right.

" _I mean no harm at all,"_ replied the voice.

"How can I believe you?" Aliah snapped turning behind her.

" _You know who I am,"_ said the voice.

"No! I don't! Leave me alone!" Aliah screamed.

" _Don't you see? I've been watching ever since that boy died."_ the voice claimed.

"How do you know my brother?" Aliah hissed in suspicion.

" _You should know who killed him and how he died!"_ the voice said stepping into the light. It was a golden bear with a devilish look, large claws, and purple hat. Fredbear.

"You killed my brother!" Aliah cried at the sight of the nightmare animatronic.

"Your oldest brother did. I'm sure you remember that nightmare you had a few months ago," Fredbear remarked.

Aliah feel to the floor in tears in disbelief of not only the events that happened, but her horrid life in general.

"Why? Why does it have to be this family? Why does it have to be me to find this out all of a sudden? Why me?" Aliah sobbed.

" _That's my point,"_ Fredbear said kneeling down beside Aliah.

"What?" Aliah said looking up at Fredbear who appeared to show affection towards her.

" _Your father had kept this secret from you. He loves you so much that he doesn't want you to find out about this family's dark history. Your oldest brother went missing. I suspect it was a possible suicide after the prank he played on your older brother."_

"Oh," Aliah said looking away with hurt.

" _But listen my girl. Things are about to happen. Terrible things indeed."_ Fredbear started.

"What?" Aliah questioned.

" _I'm warning you to be careful Aliah. This is where I'm leaving you,"_ said Fredbear.

"What do you mean by leaving me?" Aliah asked as a light shone in the distance ahead of her. There was a boy that looked like he was six years old. Aliah walked closer and noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"I'm dead, but I never left," the boy said with purple tears streaming down his face.

"Alex…" Aliah breathed.

Alex's eyes were hollow with glowing pupils which horrified Aliah to death.

"Alex!" Aliah cried as strings suddenly whipped down wrapping around Alex's arms and legs. His face was masked with a more puppet like look and a never frowning smile.

"Alex!" Aliah called once more. In the distance, she could see another boy who appeared to be thirteen. He was wearing a Foxy mask. Tears streamed down his face as he sat still watching his brother suffer.

"Terrence! How could you do this to us?!" Aliah cried in tears as she felt her world fall apart. "How could you kill your own brother?! Mom and Dad are probably angry at you for doing such a thing while I'm uncovering the secrets no one's bothered to tell me! No one's going to forgive you for breaking our family!"

Secrets and lies was the life Aliah truly lived in. It all started with Terrence and how he chose to destroy the family they all could've wished for.

Aliah woke up screaming from the nightmares and distress she was living in. Too much has happened and too much truths were uncovered. Aliah couldn't take it anymore. She had to find more answers.

" _I'm warning you to be careful Aliah. This is where I'm leaving you," said Fredbear._

"I'll try," Aliah said staring at her bear she knew was her brother's. "Don't worry Alex and Terrence, I'm going to set things right."

…

It was the weekend and Aliah had the whole house to herself. This gave her enough time to explore and find some answers to what happened in her family. Aliah went to Alex's room since he was the first victim of the family to die. She slowly creaked the door open as she peeked inside the dark and sorrowful room. The room had posters of the old Fredbear's diner and plushies of the old place. Walking around the room, Aliah heard something crack as she stepped on something.

"Damn it!" Aliah said shaking her shoe in which she was lucky to wear because she could've sworn she stepped on glass.

Aliah knelt down and looked to see a broken picture on the floor. To her grief, she saw a picture of two boys. The date was three weeks before the younger boy in the picture died.

"Alex," Aliah breathed as she ran her hand through the picture of the broken glass inside the frame. The two boys looked like they loved each other as tears shed from Aliah's face.

Aliah turned her gaze across Alex's room and looks into her older brother's room. Holding the frame in her hand, she walked slowly across to see her oldest brother's room as she slowly opened the door. Nothing but a dark and gloomy room filled the area with a mess of school papers and clothes. Aliah looked around to see a paper on the ground as if it looked like it was someone important. It was a note. A note written in messy, but legible handwriting that could still be easily read.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm a murderer. It wasn't a prank to me anymore. I'm sorry. Alex is gone now and I know we can't ever get him back. Even Mom. I just wanted to be noticed. Ever since you and Mom had Alex, I felt left out and rejected. I thought you and Mom loved me. I'm sorry. Ever since Mom left you, you had all of your attention to Alex and your job. I thought that your future daughter would make it better for me, but of course Mom left. I'm sorry. This won't get so much attention either. Yes. I'm leaving. No one will notice I'm gone. I just want you to know, that I'm your son too and that you still won't bother reading this or even notice that I'm gone. Dad, I just wanted to say, that I love you and I always will. I'm sorry….._

 _~Terrence_

Tears were streaming down Aliah's face. Her brother didn't try to kill Alex. He justed wanted attention. Attention from family.

"Terrence….." Aliah breathed.

"ALIAH!" Aliah jumped from her brother's room. Her father sounded really worried from downstairs. Aliah quickly stuffed the note in her pocket and dashed out of the room shutting the door quietly.

"Dad?" Aliah called. Aliah ran downstairs with a heavy chest as she looked at her father. Something was wrong.

"Aliah, I'm sorry…." Vincent said with a quivery voice.

"Daddy what is it?" Aliah said with a shaken tone. Vincent looked back at his only child left with him and now something horrible was going to take her away from him.

"Aliah, you know how much I love you right?" Vincent asked as Aliah breathed heavily. Tears were streaming down her face too. She knew something wasn't right.

"Y-yeah? J-just t-tell me what it is Dad," Aliah shivered nervously.

"The government officials came to me today and…...and….." Vincent said kneeling down hugging Aliah tightly.

"What is it?!"

"Your aunt. She used some attacks against me, and now…" Vincent didn't want to say the next line. This would already tear away the relationship.

"Your aunt's gained custody of you! I'm sorry! I'm a weak father. Your aunt's used attacks saying that I've abused you. I have to go to trial tonight."

"But you never did that! She did!" Aliah exclaimed.

"I know it's difficult honey. It's just that, there were things in the past that I regret," Vincent replied stroking Aliah's hair.

"Like…...Terrence and Alex?" Aliah breathed. She suddenly realized what she had said out loud. Her father didn't want her finding out about the family tragedy.

"How did you know about your brothers?" Vincent replied suspiciously.

"I…...I….." Aliah hated to disobey because of the punishments her aunt gave her, but she knew she had to speak the truth.

"Terrence left this…" Aliah breathed nervously. Terrence's suicide note. Vincent grabbed the note and looked at it as if he never seen it before. He finally got the answer on why his son disappeared. Tears streamed down his face after reading the note. His other son assumed to be missing was truly dead. Suicide.

" _I'm sorry Terrence…."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aliah asked.

Vincent was silent as he clenched the note tightly. He may have been angry with his son and unforgiving, but he still loved him. His first son was the happiest day of his life and now he was truly gone with his other son.

"I'm a weak father….." Vincent quivered. "You have to run Aliah. I won't let Melanie get anywhere close to you. If I get found innocent, I'll report to the police that you're missing. You have to go now! I'll find you and we can be a family again. I promise….."

….

Aliah was ordered to run away. Aliah breathed with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't ready to be alone again.

"Mom! Alex! Terrence! Daddy!" Aliah cried throwing herself to the ground. She cried as she begged for someone to comfort her. Nothing but darkness surrounded the place she was in. The middle of the woods. She was going to starve and die there.

"Please! Someone help me!" Aliah cried once more. She was alone again. No one there to help her.

"Are you alone?" said a female voice as Aliah quivered.

"Y-yes," Aliah replied.

"You won't be alone anymore," said the voice.

"What do you mean?" Aliah asked.

"You're already back," the voice said laughing.

The voice seemed familiar. Very familiar indeed. The voice she's known for a long time. Someone she did not want to see again. Melanie.

"M-Melanie?" Aliah whimpered.

"That's right. Papa's going on trial is he?" Melanie laughed. "It's about time."

"He didn't do anything wrong! You're the real one who hurt me!" Aliah cried.

"Your father's a weakling! He shouldn't of ended up with my sister if she wasn't so…." Melanie breathed as anger surged up inside her.

"You were supposed to raise me…" Aliah cried as Melanie froze. "You were supposed to be my aunt! Mom didn't want to see you like this! She never did!"

Melanie paused as the mention of her sister rung in her ears.

"Don't act like you know me or your mother! She was a fool like your father!" Melanie shouted as she grabbed Aliah's arm dragging her inside her house. Aliah had forgotten she lived by the woods.

"Yes! I know everything that's happened now! Daddy never told me about my brothers or even mother herself!" Aliah shouted.

"But he didn't tell you right away didn't he?!" Melanie shouted back.

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't act like you're the one that knows me or my mother!" Aliah cried.

"Get over here brat!" Melanie growled dragging Aliah's arm and shoving her into the bathroom. Taking a washing rag, she wet it with water rubbing it violently on Aliah's hair. The plum purple had washed away dripping on the floor.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Aliah shouted. She suddenly paused looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't naturally plum, but it was _ginger._

"It's impossible to be born with naturally plum hair idiot. You look just like your mother…." Melanie said in a calmer tone.

"Mom had…..ginger hair?" Aliah asked.

"She dyed it a permanent lavender. That's why, I've been taking you out to get your hair colored once in awhile. It seemed pale at this point…"

"But….you hated my mother…" Aliah breathed in confusion.

Melanie only quivered as tears streamed down her face. She suddenly knelt to the ground weeping on the floor.

"I'm sorry Lavender! I couldn't protect you from that tree fall! I really did love you no matter how loathsome I was! I'm sorry I abused your daughter! I can't take back all my words and regrets! I'm sorry!"

Aliah had a lump in her throat. Melanie never meant to be abusive in the first place. She never knew her mother had a huge fall. She never knew how unhealthy the relationship with her and Melanie was.

"Aliah…...I'm…..sorry….." Melanie breathed. "I'm not asking for forgiveness."

Aliah was dumbfounded as soon as her aunt wrapped her arms around her. Aliah felt the warmth and tenderness as if Melanie was Lavender.

"I lost a son once. He was murdered by someone. They're still finding him. You just remind me of him….."

"I….I forgive you…"

 **A/N: Whoa! That chapter was a big plot twist! Omg! I'm posting the next chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Y-you do?" Melanie stuttered in surprise.

"Everyone deserves to be loved. What ever happened to you when you were a kid?" Aliah asked.

"My father was emotionally abusive towards me and my mother had to focus on Lavender because of her big fall. She lost some of her memories and it was my fault that I let her climb a tree so high."

Aliah continued hugging Melanie as if she'll stop being abusive towards her.

"While Dad's in jail, will you raise me? You've already taken custody of me….."

"Wait a minute, I didn't request custody of you," Melanie replied in a confused tone.

"You…...didn't?" Aliah asked as confused as she was.

"No, I thought you running around in the woods or something."

"I thought you knew I was going to run away and that you'll end up finding me in the woods."

"Weird."

"And I thought you were going to kill me too because you got my father in trial right now."

Melanie looked at Aliah as if she were talking nonsense.

"I didn't put your father up for trial," Melanie said confused.

"But, I thought that you said he was abusing me?" Aliah replied.

"No, I never said any of that. Something's not right here," Melanie replied. She did know her husband was out tonight to do some business. "I feel like something suspicious is happening right behind me right now," Melanie said staring outside the window.

….

Meanwhile at the court, the officials took Vincent in for his trial.

"Don't worry brother, I'll back you up with as much as I can," Fritz said in an assuring tone.

"Same here buddy. I won't let that hag take your daughter away," Jeremy added.

"Thanks guys. I need her because she's the only child I have left. I can't lose my remaining child."

….

"Melanie, if you don't mind me asking, why has Fritz always been busy?" Aliah asked Melanie. Melanie only remained silent as she continued looking outside in the cold dark night.

"Aliah….."

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Aunt Melanie….." Melanie said wistfully and full of meaning.

"Oh. Thanks." Aliah replied softly.

"Well, ever since I married him, we've been fine and all and we had our son until….he passed away," Melanie replied.

"I'm sorry about that…" Aliah said.

"He…..was…..murdered," Melanie replied as a tear ran down her face. Her beautiful son with golden hair and brown eyes like her. Melanie loved him more than anything. Aliah gasped as she looked back at her sorrowful aunt.

"I don't know who did it, but I suspected it was your father," Melanie replied with guilt.

"But, why would he be suspected?" Aliah asked.

"Have you heard about what happened to your brothers yet?" Melanie asked. Aliah nodded. "Well, after your older brother Alex died, your oldest brother Terrence and your father had a really unhealthy relationship."

Aliah went silent after having a flashback of reading her brother's suicide letter.

"But, didn't Terrence…..die?" Aliah asked.

"Yes. It took your father years to figure out why he went missing after their fights. He even confessed that he regretted hurting his own son like that even if he can't forgive him," Melanie replied. She had to admit this time that she had to feel very sorry about the broken Smith family.

"It…..was a suicide…." Aliah said faintly as Melanie jerked backwards.

"A…..s-suicide?" Melanie replied in disbelief.

"I just discovered a suicide note in his room today. The rooms must've been untouched for years," Aliah replied picturing the dark and musty room.

"Oh….." Melanie said in a voice that sounded like grief. The Smith family is really falling apart with Aliah being the only child left.

…

"Hello, my name is Elena Evans, and I will be starting the trial for this evening," Elena started. "According to several accusations, Mr. Vincent Smith, is it true…...that you allegedly abused your own daughter?"

"No, I would never do such a thing," Vincent replied in defense.

"According to a few records, you've had an unhealthy relationship with one of your previous sons and he was reported missing," Elena started.

"He was reported missing by him your honor. He loved him even if he couldn't forgive his son because of a terrible tragedy," Jeremy added on.

"I see," Elena continued feeling no reason to ask why she couldn't ask what happened to his second son.

"He….committed suicide…" Vincent added as sorrow came back to him. The court went silent as Jeremy's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Jeremy stuttered.

"It's my fault. I was too hard on him," Vincent replied.

"Mr. Smith, you do realize that it was not your fault that your son died. It was his own intention. Trust me...I would know," Elena replied as her expression went dark.

"And to avoid losing another child your honor, I've tried to keep my daughter as close to me as possible to avoid losing another child," Vincent replied.

The court room chattered as many felt sorrowful for the poor father.

"Order!" Elena replied banging her mallet. The court room went silent as Elena continued.

"So, if what you're telling me is true Mr. Smith, then tell me….how much do you love her?"

….

"You look so much like your mother," Melanie added in a sweet tone.

"Everyone said I looked like my father," Aliah replied.

"No. You were born exactly the way your mother looked. Ginger hair and green eyes," Melanie replied.

"But, they're brown," Aliah questioned.

"Um. When you were little, we had some eye surgery down to make them look brown. We'll never get the emerald color back," Melanie replied in embarrassment. The picture Aliah had seen of her mother looked like she had brown eyes, but she didn't look hard enough however.

"As I was saying about your uncle, he has been very busy. He's just up to things I don't know about," Melanie replied. "But I felt like, he's abandoned me for someone else and I'd always blame you when you have nothing to do with it." Tears streamed down Melanie's face.

"But, Uncle Fritz would never do such a thing would he?" Aliah asked.

"I don't know. He did experience this kind of feeling before I have," Melanie replied. "Fritz loved your mother. He loved her like crazy. I got jealous because she got a boyfriend before I did. When she met his brother, she went for him instead and I ended up with Fritz," Melanie explained. "But of course, Fritz got jealous complaining to me why his brother got the perfect girl why he half insulted my marriage with him."

Aliah's eyes widened as she imagined what it would've been like if those two were together. But something dark ran through her mind as she had several flashbacks of her uncle. One of them was when she was six and she saw her uncle growl at a picture in which she eventually learned was her mother and father together. Then another one was recently when he and Vincent had a fight over Melanie. His words sounded like he wanted something.

" _Listen, I'm sorry for not being there for you. It's just that I wanted….."_

Aliah had noticed something that night before he drove home with Melanie. She noticed he looked at a picture of her mother with sorrowful eyes. Then what seemed to look like a stare of sorrow to a stare of death, he walked out of the house without any explanation.

"Aunt Melanie, I have a strange feeling Uncle Fritz is up to something…...suspicious," Aliah said as Melanie looked up.

"Well, Fritz did become in great depression after your mother died. He did have an unhealthy relationship with Vince until he met Lavender," Melanie replied.

"But what if he was up to something as if he was hiding a secret from a tragedy?" Aliah replied.

"Hmm, I don't know. What proof would there be?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I a few months ago, he and my father had a fight over my abuse and I noticed he looked like he was glaring at him about something. His voice sounded like he didn't want to be around my father at all," Aliah replied.

…..

Elena's eyes widened after Vincent showed that he loves his daughter more than anyone in the world and that he'll do anything to be with her.

"Oh, well, by the looks of it Mr. Smith, I don't seem to see any proof….." Elena started as Vincent's chest went heavy. "Of you being guilty."

Vincent and Jeremy went silent in shock.

"However, we must speak to the accuser and find some proof," Elena finished.

Jeremy growled along with Vincent knowing that they'll have to deal with the son of a bitch that abused Aliah.

"Fritz Smith, would you please object to this?" Elena replied.

Vincent's ears pierced as he heard his brother's name. Did she just say Fritz Smith?

"Um, your honor, I believe you've got the wrong name. Melanie Smith was the accuser…" Jeremy started.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Fitzgerald. Fritz Smith had come here earlier and filed a report about his own brother abusing his daughter," Elena replied. "May I please call Mr. Fritz Smith to the stand?"

No one walked up.

"Fritz isn't here," said one of the juries.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Elena hissed.

The jury shrugged as the courtroom was full of chatter. How could a man have suddenly disappear in the middle of a trial?

"Well, we'll continue this tomorrow until we find where Fritz has gone. For now, Mr. Smith, you're innocent until proven guilty," Elena announced as the trial was finished.

"I want an explanation!" Vincent growled as Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Why would your own brother blame you?" Jeremy asked.

"I have no idea…."

"Vincent…." said a voice from behind. Elena had walked up with another man behind her.

"It's nothing to do about your trial. It's about your oldest son and I'm sorry for your loss," Elena said as her sorrowful expression came back to her. "As I was saying about me knowing about teen suicide, I had a daughter once. She was a bright person until she was bullied by peers around her. And her father had an unhealthy relationship with her. It was a horror when I saw that I can no longer be her mother. It's just that, I hope you and your daughter become reunited. You two seem to have a great relationship and I envy that. Same thing with your oldest son." Elena replied as she shook with grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss too," Vincent replied as the two embraced each other into a hug. The man behind Elena stepped up facing Vincent.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, this is James Smith, your father…."

Vincent's eyes widened along with Jeremy's. The one who abandoned his two sons.

"Father," Vincent grumbled.

"Vince….." James started as Vincent turned away.

"I'm not going to be hearing from the one who abandoned my brother and I at a moment where I've been accused of a crime."

"I just wanted to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. It's everything I regret," James replied.

"I get the message. It's about abandoning us and that you're sorry about it. Not surprising at all," Vincent replied.

"No, it's about you son. Not only that I'm sorry about leaving you…."

"Father! You let Fritz take the blame for everything! You let Mom hurt us like we were nothing to her! You let us eventually fall apart by not being there for us when we all suffered things in our lives like losing a child…."

Tears were streaming down Vincent's face wishing that one of his sons or Aliah was in his arms right now. Safe and sound and unharmed.

"Vincent, that's exactly what I was going to point out," James replied. "It's about your blood and who you are."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, you're not part of our blood, but the blood of someone related to us," James explained.

"Related?"

"Yes. William. My sister. She died in a car accident along with your _real_ father. You survived, but we had to take you in as if you were our son. We decided to hide your identity since your father was a drunk. Your real name is William Afton."

…

"Right," Melanie replied as she thought about her relationship status with Fritz. Especially when they had their son. Fritz would constantly tell her son that he was busy with important business leaving Melanie to be his only parental figure. She also saw the way he looked at Aliah. She then realized something else about his sorrowful gaze at her. Not only did Aliah remind him about Lavender, but she was a spitting new image of her father due to some surgeries and a few makeovers. She saw the hatred in his eyes. The hatred behind the sorrow of Lavender.

"What if…." Melanie started, "what if he wanted something to do with your brother and Lavender. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Melanie asked. "He has some kind of…. _hatred_ …...in his eyes."

"Yeah. I agree. But why would he be like that to me now that my mom's gone?" Aliah asked.

"I don't…..oh no….." Melanie said as soon as something horrible struck her mind. Something terrible about Fritz that she never realized from the start. He didn't seem to grieve much when his first two nephews died from a tragedy. He didn't seem to care much that Aliah has been abused by his own wife. He didn't seem to care if Aliah only looked up to him for protection and love. Something must've caused Vincent to go to trial if it had to deal with a negative relationship status. Melanie was not the _only_ one that hated Vincent or had a terrible relationship with him.

"We have to get out of here. Now."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wait! Where are we going?" Aliah asked as fear filled her mind. Melanie knew something was up with her husband the minute her sister married his brother.

"Somewhere safe. I promise you, we'll get you back to your father soon! We have to get out of here before your uncle gets here," Melanie replied frantically.

"Away? From Uncle Fritz? Why would we do that? What does he have to do with this?" Aliah asked as Melanie grabbed her arm dragging her outside and into the car.

"Just hop in. I'll explain on the way to the airport," Melanie replied as she hit the gas.

"Airport? Don't we need our passports or flight tickets?" Aliah questioned as Melanie ignored her continuing to drive fast.

…..

" _Where did he go? How could he just leave the courtroom like that?"_ a man said as he growled to himself. He had cappuccino colored hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ah, Mike Schmidt, so it's you isn't it?" said a voice behind Mike as he turned around.

"Fritz," Mike growled.

"Michael," Fritz smirked back.

"How dare you accuse him?!" Mike hissed glaring at Fritz. "You know he would never hurt his only child!"

"Why do you care?" Fritz replied in confusion.

"I would know why he care eventually….Uncle…." Mike glared as Fritz's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…...you're…" Fritz said with wide eyes. The last one Vincent had lost long ago was here healthy and well, but a grown man now.

"Y-you're alive?!" Fritz stuttered dumbfounded.

"Long time no see Uncle…." Mike hissed. "And I won't let you go anywhere near Aliah! You'll have to get past me first!"

Fritz only laughed and smirked back. "It's too late for that my nephew." Fritz swung open his car door starting the engine and hitting the gas as his car sped up and onto the highway.

"No! He got away!" Mike hissed as he ran to his car immediately following after Fritz. In the meantime William and Jeremy couldn't believe of what they were hearing.

"So, you never bothered to tell me or anyone at all?" William hissed crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry….I was too afraid….." James rasped.

"Afraid? You coward," William hissed. "Come on. We've got to get my daughter back…."

….

"Aunt Melanie? Why are we going over the speed limit? Just please answer me!" Aliah shouted anxiously.

Melanie was silent as she looked at Aliah teary eyed. "Your uncle, loved your mother more than anything in the world. I'm suspecting that he's plotting a revenge on his brother to pay him for taking away Lavender. I knew something was up because I hear him sometimes muttering things in his sleep."

Aliah's eyes widened as she clung onto her car seat tightly. There was a sudden bang that made Aliah and Melanie scream as she swerved off the road crashing into a pit. Glass was shattered everywhere leaving the car dented and broken.

"Aunt…..we got into a car accident! Aunt Mel!" Aliah screamed as she unbuckled herself finding herself unharmed. Melanie on the other hand was the complete opposite.

"Aunt Melanie?" Aliah called as nothing but silence filled the air.

"Aunt….." Aliah called again as she squinted in the dark. What she saw next was a horror. Her aunt wasn't in the car but ten feet away lying unconscious covered in blood.

"No! Aunt Mel! No!" Aliah said as she carefully got out of the car running towards her aunt.

"Aliah…." Melanie rasped as pain swept through her body.

"Mel…" Aliah breathed.

"I see a light…" Melanie said as she looked up into the sky. A smiling face was grinning down at her. "I can finally be with Lavender….."

"No! Aunt Melanie! Please…" Aliah cried.

"Go live a happy life…" said Melanie as she closed her eyes no longer breathing. Aliah gasped knowing this was the end for her.

"Aliah…" said a male voice from behind Aliah. Aliah turned around to see a full grown man behind her. This wasn't her father.

"Mr…" Aliah said as she thought recognizing the man.

"Schmidt," Mike Schmidt corrected.

"Why are you here?" Aliah asked teary eyed.

"To get you somewhere safe," Mike replied.

"Why should I trust you though? I barely even know you!" Aliah replied.

"That's not true. We've known each other for long enough," Mike said with his face darkening.

"I know you were just the night guard I would play with at the pizzeria and the Sister Location, but I don't know you in person!"

"Because…" Mike hesitated as he looked down at Aliah affectionately.

"Because why?" Aliah hissed.

"I'm…...your brother…." Mike said quivering anxiously.

"What?" Aliah asked as her ears rang.

"I'm Terrence. Your oldest brother," Terrence said looking down at Aliah. Aliah wasn't sure if this was true or not, but it totally was. He didn't even look like a ghost, but all grown up now. His eyes still looked the same as they were when he was thirteen.

"You're alive?!" Aliah screamed in horror.

"Indeed," Terrence replied.

"But, that note…." Aliah started as Terrence stared in confusion.

"Did it seriously take that long for Father to notice I went missing?" Terrence asked.

"How old are you now?" Aliah asked.

"Twenty seven," Terrence replied coldly. It has been fourteen years since he was reported dead. Now that's he's grown up, he's practically out of college by now. "It's been fourteen years….." Aliah on the other hand was still young being only ten.

"But...you didn't realize how much Dad loves you no matter what unforgivable things you did…."

"DON'T YOU SEE? I'VE MURDERED YOUR OLDER BROTHER ALEX! IF I HADN'T KILLED HIM, WE WOULDN'T OF BEEN LIKE THIS! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" Terrence shouted as he dropped to his knees.

"Terrence…...I know what you did was unforgivable, but you can fix things up as soon as we work out things together. You can start by confession that you were alive this whole time."

Terrence looked up at his sister nodding knowing that he has to protect her. Protect her from someone he had suspicions of.

"Aliah….I've got to protect you first. There's something about Uncle Fritz that I'm suspicious of," Terrence said facing Aliah.

"Yeah, Aunt Melanie and I have the same suspicions," Aliah replied.

"I never imagined that he loved Mom in the first place," Terrence replied.

"I know, but why would he be jealous of Dad when he already has a son and a wife anyways? Why can't he just move on?" Aliah asked.

"I don't know…" the sound of a phone ringing was heard as Terrence grumbled pulling it out of his pocket.

"What do you want Ariana?" Terrence hissed picking up the line.

"It's late! Why aren't you back?" Ariana scoffed.

"Don't you see I'm in the middle of a dangerous situation here? I'm trying to explain to my sister…"

"Wait? You have a sister? How come you never told me?!" Ariana shouted as Terrence and Aliah walked over to his car.

"Now's not the time honey, we've got to go. I'll be back with my sister and explain everything once we get home," Terrence replied hanging up.

"Sorry. That's my wife. We're expecting a our first child and….."

"Hold it!" Aliah shouted in shock. Has he really gone this far in life? And it only took fourteen years to do it. "You just grew up alone without Mom or Dad knowing that you're a married man now!" Aliah scolded as Terrence blushed but at the same time, he felt guilty about it.

"We've got to go before Uncle Fritz finds us. He's up to something no good and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Well well well if it isn't such a happy family reunion!" shouted a voice from behind.

Aliah and Terrence jerked backwards to see that their uncle was behind them.

"I don't know what you're up to but you stay away from her!" Terrence hissed.

"Oh and take precious Lavender's child away from me? Now she looks a spitting image of her!" Fritz flared as Terrence wrapped his arms tightly around Aliah.

"I don't know why you want revenge on my dad, but you can move on!" Aliah cried.

"Move on? You know this isn't an inspiring children's movie, it's reality. Your mother is gone now and I can't move on to see her beautiful face!" Fritz hissed as sorrow came to his mind.

"Just because Mom's not yours or that she's gone, doesn't mean you can just move on!" Terrence hissed.

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU KNOW I LOVED HER! NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE TERRENCE!" Fritz hissed as Terrence made a run for it while dragging Aliah right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

….

"Wait a second uh...William, wasn't Mike Schmidt here as well tonight? Maybe we can have him as our second defendant," Jeremy claimed.

"Yeah, sorta," William replied.

"Well, maybe we should call him or something," Jeremy said pulling out his phone dialing Mike's number.

Terrence phone rang again as he grumbled knowing that Ariana is out to bother him again. He pulled it out surprisingly seeing that his coworker calling him. He picked it up as he panted running straight with Aliah behind him while Fritz chased after the two.

"Mike! It's Jeremy, do you think we can talk right now?" Jeremy said as he anxiously listened to Terrence's fast breathing.

"Now's not the moment Jeremy! I've got Aliah with me right now! Her aunt and her were just in a car accident leaving Melanie dead and Aliah still alive with me. Fritz is trying to kill us right now! Listen, do you mind handing your phone to Vince?" Terrence shouted. Jeremy nodded vigorously as William looked wide eyed as Jeremy.

"Mike? What's going on?!" William shouted as Terrence and Aliah approached a building as Terrence quickly pulled out his keys unlocking the front door.

"Hurry! He's coming!" Aliah frantically nudged Terrence as he opened the door slamming it shut. The two were in a place where children come all the time.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I've got to tell you something," Terrence started.

"You better bring my daughter to me this instant!" William hissed as Terrence sighed.

"I will, just there's something you should know boss," Terrence continued.

"What is it?" William growled.

"Remember you told me about you had a son. Your first one and that he's missing?" Terrence said as a lump filled his throat.

"What…..what are you saying?" William replied anxiously.

"And what if he never left or died," Terrence added.

"Mike…." William breathed.

"Dad, it's me. Terrence. I'm here now protecting Aliah from Fritz. I'm twenty seven now strong and healthy," Terrence said as he shook with sorrow.

"Terrence…" William breathed half relieved and shocked.

"What?" Jeremy flared with his eyes wide.

"Mike Schmidt, is my son. Terrence….."

"You've got to be joking," Jeremy flared as the two continued listening.

"Dad, we're about to be killed right now if we don't do something quick about Fritz!" Terrence said as Aliah screamed to banging on the front door of the place.

"I'll be right over!" William shouted as he dashed to his car. "Jeremy, get the police to come right over. My son and daughter are in danger." William tossed his phone to Jeremy since they did a little phone swap.

"Terrence, where are you right now?" William said starting the engine of the car.

"I'm at the Sister Location right now. Please hurry!"

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woo! What a shocker that was to you all! Even I enjoyed writing this chapter. The story's not over yet! Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: And I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. The story has almost come to an end. I know. Some scary things are going to happen right now and this chapter going to hit you all hard! I know. I don't know about a sequel. Because, just you wait until you read the last chapter which is the next chapter I'm posting for the story! *Cries. I know! I had a really good run for this story and I would like to thank my reviewers who helped me make this story possible!**

 **Chapter 14**

Aliah screamed as soon as glass was heard being shattered.

"Run!" Terrence shouted dragging Aliah right behind him. It was hard to see in the dark but there was nothing but a flashlight that was about to be drained out.

"Get back here! We're not finished yet Terrence!" Fritz shouted through the halls. Aliah noticed through his shadow that there was something nasty in his hands.

"We have to get out of here! This is dangerous!" Aliah said panicked.

Terrence dragged Aliah into a wide spacey room which was a really bad place for the two to be in right now. There was only one way in and out.

"No! They really should've put emergency exits around here!" Terrence hissed.

"Where are we exactly?" Aliah asked.

"We're in the Sister Location," Terrence replied banging around the walls in panic.

"But, didn't we just break in or something?!" Aliah shouted.

"Sorta, but I work here so it makes no difference!" Terrence replied as he looked back to the hallway they came from. Maybe if they're lucky enough, they'll try to dodge back into that hallway without Fritz knowing where they were and they'll escape out of the pizzeria before he gets the chance. Too late. Fritz was standing twenty feet ahead of them.

"Not so fast nephew," Fritz smirked as Terrence flared with anger.

"You ruined my father's life!" Terrence spat as Fritz only laughed and smirked back.

"It is the complete opposite around Afton!" Fritz hissed.

"My name's not Afton you crazy bitch!" Terrence spat.

"Oh yes it is. You see, your father was really your grandfather's sister's son. His real name is William Afton! Don't you see how he ruined my life?! He took everything that I desired!" Fritz shouted back growing red.

"So? Why can't you just appreciate the new life you have?!" Terrence defended.

"It's nothing you understand! I would've had attention from my mother and father! I would've been living the normal life of a child! I would've had….Lavender….." Fritz exclaimed as grief filled his mind.

"Then why didn't you confess to her that you love her? And if she still loved my father, then why did you end up with Melanie?" Terrence replied.

"Because, it's just so irritating to see how gullible people really are. I never loved her. Not even that dead son of mine. I just had to find my ways to dispose of those brats. I even did it more than two times," Fritz said as a chuckle as he ran his finger lightly along the blade of the axe he was holding. Terrence then realized something with his malicious smile.

"You…...monster…" Terrence breathed. "You were the one that murdered those kids back in 1987!"

Aliah gasped as she gripped onto her brother tightly. She was living with the real child murderer all along.

"Indeed. I just had let time take its time to have my revenge," Fritz laughed.

"You should've killed my father when you had the chance!"

"Not until I see him suffer first!"

"Stay behind me. I won't let him get anywhere close to you!" Terrence growled gripping his sister.

"What are we going to do?!" Aliah cried.

"I'll hold him off until the cops get here," Terrence said as he stood to his feet as Aliah backed up.

"So you want to fight your own uncle do ya?" Fritz laughed as Terrence clenched his fists tightly together.

"I didn't have to murder all those innocent people!" Terrence growled.

"You murdered someone too! I know! What a shame it is to finally regret it," Fritz laughed as Terrence's mind echoed the sight of his dead brother.

" _Please Terrence I'm scared!"_

"How stupid do you think it is for an animatronic to simply bite a boy's head off? I just had a friend of mine to help me tamper with them…."

Terrence's eyes widened knowing this wasn't only his fault that he killed his brother.

"You…...you let Fredbear bite my brother! One of the security guards that day. They said something about the controls being...tampered…." Terrence quivered. "You...murdered Alex…."

"That was the first Afton child to go. You'll be next!" Fritz hissed dodging towards Terrence. Terrence held on tight on Fritz's axe as he attempted to swing it towards him.

Aliah in the meantime was shaking everywhere as tears streamed down her face. Her uncle being the way he truly was. When she felt that he still loved her, but was never there for her to defend herself, she felt the needed to die like she was never meant to exist.

" _This might be my last time here on earth. Fritz is going to kill my long lost big brother before I know he'll target me last,"_ Aliah said in her head.

" _I've always felt like I wanted to die, but I feel this sensation that makes me want to stay. My brother, my aunt, my father, Sarah. All of those people have been there for me, even if it was through negative ways. And now, I don't want to die!"_

"Terrence!" Aliah screamed as Terrence fell to the ground as Fritz held him down with his shoe. "I'm scared Terrence!"

" _Terrence! I'm scared!" Alex cried as Terrence only laughed pushing his brother closer and closer to Fredbear._

"I'm scared!" Aliah cried as she continued backing up. Terrence's eyes watered with grief as he heard his brother's voice inside of her. But then he realized something was turned on or activated as if a robot was turned on. It wasn't supposed to be on at a time like this at night.

"Terrence…" Aliah said as soon as a loud screech was heard. A very loud screech indeed. Terrence's eyes widened as soon as nothing but silence filled the room. No one was speaking, Fritz and Terrence were frozen in horror, and nothing but a big circus like robot with glowing green eyes glowed in the room. A sudden thud was heard on the ground as Terrence breathed heavily in fear. He screamed as he embraced Aliah tightly whose eyes remained shut.

"I-I'll s-save you! J-just hang in there!" Terrence quivered as he had multiple flashbacks of his brother. "If I couldn't save my brother, how can I save you when you're dying in my arms?!"

"So that's what it feels like to lose someone you love. The moment you realize you can't save them," Fritz replied.

"You'll pay for this," Terrence hissed standing to his feet knocking Fritz out with his fist. "Didn't see that coming didja?" Terrence growled as soon as sirens could be heard from outside. Terrence went back down to his knees to comfort Aliah while he quickly dialed his phone breathing in a panic. Aliah was pale with only moments to live.

William was at the entrance of the location as he quickly picked up his ringing cell.

"Terrence? Are you alright? What's going on?!"

"Dad….call an ambulance! Hurry!" Terrence breathed.

"Terrence, just tell me what the hell happened in there!" William shouted as Terrence only whimpered back.

"Jeremy, call ambulance. Something's not right," William told Jeremy as he ran into the building with the police behind him.

"Aliah…just wake up. Dad's here now….." Terrence said softly as he rocked Aliah in his arms tightly.

"Terrence," Terrence looked up to see the man he hasn't seen for fourteen years. William with the same feeling. "It's really you." William didn't think about what Terrence was holding in his arms.

"Aliah?!" William shouted frantically as Terrence handed his sister over.

"Fritz tried to kill us until she backed up right in front of Circus Baby. Circus Baby scooped her killing her! I couldn't let her be killed by Fritz!" Terrence cried as William did the thing he never did in ages for his son.

"It's okay. I'm just relieved you're alright. After all these years," William said pulling Terrence tightly.

"Fritz murdered those kids ten years ago. He was the one that set up the robots to kill Alex and he may have done it for Aliah," Terrence cried as the visions of two afraid children haunted his mind non stop.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He loved Mom. He wanted to get his revenge and most of it was already done."

…

The two were in the hospital silently as they wanted anxiously for hope on Aliah.

"TERRENCE!" shouted a voice rushing in.

"Ariana this isn't the moment! My sister was just murdered and is on the brink of death!" Terrence cried. Ariana's eyes widened.

"Oh….Terrence…..I'm so sorry," Arian said hugging Terrence tightly as he shuddered in Ariana's arms. William's eyes widened as if he just met his son's first girlfriend.

"Oh, um Ariana, this is my father. Dad, this is my….." Terrence gulping, " _wife._ "

"Oh, so this is the father you ran away from by faking your death? You're lucky I'm understanding and kind enough to keep it a secret!" Ariana hissed slapping Terrence.

"Your…...what?!"

Terrence only looked down with guilt and shame. He let William miss out on so much in his new life.

"Dad, I'm not asking you for forgiveness, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed Alex. I'm sorry I faked my death and ran away to eventually get married. And I'm sorry for…...for not protecting Aliah," Terrence shuddered looking away.

"Terrence….." William said putting his arm on Terrence's shoulder, "you may have done unforgivable things. I know I'll never get Alex back. Aliah was never your fault, but I want you to know, that I loved you no matter what you did. More than you can ever imagine."

The father and son did what they hadn't done in years. Just embracing each other in their arms.

"I love you Terrence….."

"I love you too Dad."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"WHAT A MIRACLE IT IS!" cried one of the doctors out loud. William, Terrence, and Ariana all shot up at once.

"Afton, your child," one of the doctors smiled. The three shot up rushing into Aliah's room.

"Drink up. You'll feel a lot better," Aliah's nurses chuckled.

"This kinda tastes bitter," Aliah said shaking while holding the medicine. She looked better than her condition from last night's events. She slowly drank it as she prepared herself to taste ugly ass medicine.

"Aliah," Terrence called from outside.

"Terrence!" Aliah squealed in relief.

"Aliah," William said rushing in with loads of relief.

"Daddy…."

"I thought I would lose you like I lost your mother and Alex," William quivered pulling Aliah tightly.

"Aliah, I…..I thought I would never be able to save you," Terrence quivered along.

"I feel better now. Is Fritz gone yet?" Aliah asked.

"Arrested. That son of bitch got what he deserved," Terrence growled as Ariana nodded along.

"Is this Ariana?" Aliah asked.

"Yes indeed," Ariana chuckled back. "You look so sweet."

"I've heard that you're expecting a child too," Aliah smiled as Ariana blushed as Terrence went pale.

"You're what?!" William shouted.

"Long story," Terrence whimpered as Ariana rolled her eyes while chuckling.

"Well hey, what a relief it is that you're alright," Ariana grinned. "BUT YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED! WHAT ONE EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?! IT WAS VERY FOOLISH OF YOU TO GO OUT VERY LATE AT NIGHT! I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T OF ACCEPTED THAT JOB!" Ariana shouted kicking Terrence's leg.

"I like her," William grinned as Terrence held his leg while grinning innocently.

"But we're family again aren't we? We were suffering from before, but now we're back together again," Aliah smiled.

"Yes we are, and we won't think about losing each other for a long time," Terrence smiled.

 **2 months later….**

It was two months since that night of horror. The Aftons had lived a more happier life since Aliah's recovery and miraculous survival. Terrence and Ariana on the other hand, they were living with Aliah and William since they couldn't afford their own home. They've been living in the basement of Ariana's parents since they were married. They agreed to live in William's home for a while until they could afford their own home. Aliah on the other hand, was happy to be back at school.

"Whew! It's been awhile since you haven't been here Aliah Smith," Mrs. Schmidt was relieved to see one of her students back.

"Afton actually. I just discovered a secret of our heritage and our last name is now Afton," Aliah replied.

"Is it just me or is it weird that I thought your brother was married to Mrs. Schmidt?" Sarah asked awkwardly blushing.

"I have no idea," Aliah sighed wishing that her brother didn't change his last name in the first place.

As Sarah and Aliah walked in the hallways, Aliah's book fell out of her hand.

"Oops!" Aliah said until another hand grabbed it before she did.

"Here, let me get that for you," said a boy's voice grabbing the book for Aliah. Aliah blushed as his blue eyes looked into her green eyes. He had golden hair and freckles on his face.

"T-thanks," Aliah stuttered blushing taking the book back.

"I'm Alex by the way," Alex smiled back as Aliah smiled blushing. "See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around," Alaih smiled as Alex strolled off humming to himself with a grin on his face.

"Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend!" Sarah squealed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Aliah shouted blushing in embarrassment.

….

The two girls walked along the street happily until a car pulled up next to them.

"Hey Aliah! Jump in quick! Ariana's expecting her child now!" Terrence said excitedly.

"I gotta go! See ya around Sarah!"

Aliah hopped in her brother's car as he drove off to the hospital.

"What do you think the baby's going to be? A boy or a girl?" Aliah asked.

"I don't know. Ariana wanted to surprise me," Terrence replied.

After ten minutes, the two pulled into the hospital parking lot where William stood in the entrance waiting for them.

"She just gave birth," William smiled.

The three walked in to see Ariana in a joyful moment. She was holding a bundle in her hands.

"It's a girl Terrence," Ariana smiled.

Terrence walked over to his newborn smiling down on her. She looked a lot like him, but she had her mother's eyes.

"Too bad I was never there to see you or this moment," William sighed ruffling Aliah's hair.

"At least we're not alone in this anymore. We can all start over," Aliah smiled back as William leaned down kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" Terrence asked. Ariana only grinned back smiling down at her child while looking at Aliah.

"I was thinking, we could name her…..Alexandra….Alexandra Lavender Afton," Ariana smiled as Terrence smiled along. Ariana handed his daughter over to him as he cried with joy.

"It's a perfect name. I love it," Terrence smiled. "And I swear to my heart, that I'll never let anything bad happen to you…..Alex…" Terrence smiled. "Because I love you….."

 **The End**

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAND that raps up another one of my stories! Woo! I really had you all on the last chapter didn't I? And speaking of the sequel, I still don't know yet. I'll see if I have some ideas for that!**

 **Aliah: NOOOOOOOO THE STORY'S OVER! MAKE A SEQUEL?!**

 **Sailor Bon: I DON'T KNOW! CAlM DOWN CHILD!**

 **Aliah: *grumbles you almost killed me!**

 **Sailor Bon: *Sobs I'm Sorry!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all really enjoyed this story! A shoutout to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (*lol), thank you for making this story possible! Goodbye and I'll see you on my other fics!**


End file.
